


The Lion and the Orc

by Fireember345



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: This is an AU where Varian Wrynn never died and Varok Saurfang was made Warchief. Varok knew that peace would not last and needed to find a way to finally end the bloodshed for good. But would this solution crafted by the ancestors bring or the most deadly war of all? Find out in The Lion and the Orc. Set in after the Legion
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Everyone, Anduin Wrynn & Varian Wrynn, Bolvar Fordragon & Anduin Wrynn, Bolvar Fordragon/Varian Wrynn, Tiffin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn, Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The Legion was no more and Gul'dan was slain by Illidan.

Thanks to the best efforts of both the Horde and the Alliance, they were able to save their world from the demonic threat and peace was restored to Azeroth. Everyone was celebrating the success with brew and food while dancing to some cheerful music. But instead of celebrating this joyous victory, the current Warchief Varok Saurfang, sat upon his throne contemplating on the future.

Peace had returned, yes. But for how long?

The treaty with the Alliance was there for now but eventually, something will happen, and another war will begin, and more lives will be lost. Varok needed to find a way to end the cycle of war and misery for both sides, but he didn't know how. The old orc looked to his throne and remembered his predecessor, Vol'jin.

* * *

_During the War..._

_The Warchief Vol'jin was breathing hard as he held onto the infected wound placed upon by the undead Legion during the battle of the broken shore._

_The Shamans and many great healers have tried to restore him, to destroy the poison that was killing them, but their magic was beyond their reach. He would soon die, and the Horde will need a new Warchief. He called upon the leaders of the Horde and told them the fate that waited for. Sylvanas being the last to arrive stood by Varok who had recently spoken with the healers on the troll's condiction and knew that there was nothing that they can do_

_"i fear dat mi time has come... cough! an dat ah new warchief must rise. Mi called to de loa... an asked fi their guidance on mi choice... cough! one spirit spoke of ah name, ah name dat will not only... wheeze! bring de horde to victory over de legion but bring peace to both de allance... an de horde..."The troll began as he grasped hard for the little life he had left._

_The leaders of the Horde whispered and muttered to one another from the words that came from the Warchief._

_Make peace with the Alliance?_

_Was he mad?_

_The truce was a struggle, but for full peace?_

_Sound like a fantasy._

_Vol'jin coughed again, gaining everyone's attention._

_"this warchief will know how to end de cycle of war an unit de alliance an de horde, Varok Saurfang will become de warchief..." The dying chief proclaimed._

_Everyone gasped as the old orc was surprised that he was chosen. He was a respected overlord and a great leader of the Orcs; he was not a young warrior._

_"Vol'jin, you can't be serious about this..." The undead elf complained._

_"it's been done, Sylvanas... Go forth, varok saurfang, bring peace to Azeroth... Yuh will know wat do ina time..."_

_With those final words, he slipped away, and his body slumped over to one side of the throne._

* * *

Current time...

He wondered what Vol'jin meant; how could he bring peace?

The old Orc was a warrior, not an ambassador, how could he know to secure peace with the Alliance? As he thought to himself, Varok knew that he needed guidance and sought out the Shaman and old friend, Thrall.

* * *

Outside of Orgrimmar...

Thrall was watching the star-filled sky, feeling the need to get away from the celebrations of the Horde.

He couldn't celebrate, not now. The victory will only bring a moment of peace and soon old wounds will resurface once more. More lives will be lost, like Grommash, Taretha, Cairne, and Vol'jin. He knew that the latest Warchief would notice this too and would seek answers to end the conflict. Thrall was correct as he spotted the elder orc in the distance. He did not move and continued to give above the nightly sky as the footsteps came closer.

"Warchief Varok, greetings," Thrall spoke as his sight did not leave the stars in the sky.

"No need to be so formal, old friend. I am happy to see you." The leader of the Horde greeted as they shook hands.

"I know why you are here, old friend. It seems you seek guidance." The Shaman smiled as he led the orc to a fire pit that hasn't been lit yet.

"Vol'jin believed that I would be the one to bring peace to the Horde and Alliance. But I do not know how." The green orc began as he sat on a log while Thrall awoke the flames in the pit into a fire.

"Perhaps the spirits can show the way. Stare into the fire, Varok. Let the spirits show you the way to peace." Thrall advised as he sat on the log opposite to him and gazed into the flames.

Varok Saurfang glared into the flames as time slipped by. The fire twisted and twirled as its warmth of its glow beckoned to the warrior.

* * *

_Suddenly, the flame was diminished and the Warchief was alone in the darkness. Slowly, came light, but not enough to see where he was, but rather shows what was around him._

_Death._

_Broken bodies of his comrades, his brothers and sisters, fellow members of the Horde. But not only that, members of the Alliance too. As the red light grew, Varok realized he was standing atop of a hill of corpses as crows sang their song of joy for the feast the found. It was all death and destruction._

_Was this the future of Azeroth?_

_Is all hope is lost?_

_But then a pure light from above the clouds appeared. From the light, came a beautiful white dove, descending with its beautiful wing. With its purity, the carnage was soon replaced with a garden of flowers with petals flying everywhere. When the dove landed, they were in a place of Lush radiance and nature. The red light was transformed into a clear blue sky._

_Varok bent down to the dove, noticing it was wearing a necklace. But this necklace was truly special as it shocked Varok. The necklace's pendent held the symbol of the Alliance, the golden lion with blue eyes. When he blinked the bird was gone and someone took its place._

_It was a blond, lanky young man with eyes covered by his bangs, wearing the necklace._

_Varok recognized this youth, he knew of him from Pandaria, from the trial's years ago. This was Varian Wrynn's son, the future High King, the young Prince Anduin._

_But what he was doing here?_

_The old orc took a second glance at the young man and noticed that he was wearing Orcish wedding attire before him. The young paladin smiled kindly as he held up his closed hand. In the distance, he can hear the melody of the bells can be heard. The old orc felt his hand being pulled and turned to the smiling prince. The prince revealed a ring big enough for an orc and place it upon his finger._

_Before he could react, the young prince gave him a kiss._

* * *

The warchief gasped as he was freed from his vision, the answers were made clear. But he knew all too well that the High King would not like it at all, to say the least.

But if the spirits believed that it was the best way, then so be it.

"What did you see?" Thrall wondered to his friend.

"The only solution, one that could probably cost me my head by merely suggesting it." Varok sighed as he needed to get ready to leave for Stormheim.


	2. Chapter 2

The High King of the Alliance Varian Wrynn sat upon his throne as he reread the letter sent by the current Warchief.

* * *

_ High King Varian Wrynn of the Alliance, _

_ Though a time of peace has come through our great victory, it will not last and the cycle of war will begin again. _

_ I wish to finally break the cycle of pain and I know that you desire such a thing as well. _

_ Please, allow us to meet for I have the solution for a long-term time of peace. _

_ Signed Warchief Varok Saurfang _

* * *

King Varian sighed as he waited for the old orc to arrive. Though he held his distrust of the Horde, he was willing to listen if it was for peace. Soon, the servants made the orc's arrival known and Varian dismissed the steward and the guards, despite their hesitation, leaving the two major leaders alone to chat.

"Your Highness." Varok bowed in the proper bow.

"Warchief." The scarred king spoke as he gestured the orc to sit down.

"Thank you for seeing me. I was not sure that you would."

"True, that in the past I would not normally trust the Horde, nor discuss matters of peace with them. But if you are true in your words of ending the cycle of war, then I am willing to listen." The human king nodded as he took a sip of wine from the glass.

"Indeed I am. For I have tired of war and want what's best with my people, your highness. I search for answers with the guidance of the spirits and the revealed to me the future. If things do not change, then there will only be death, destruction, and blood."

Varian frowned at the troubling news.

Is there so little hope for the future?

For Azeroth?

For his people?

For his son?

"But there is a chance to save our world from this grim future." The old orc spoke as he needed to be careful about how he chooses his words.

The high king narrows his eyes as he listens to the warchief's proposition.

* * *

In the Lands of Pandaria...

It was peaceful there as the Priest, Prince Anduin was meditating as he stood on one leg on the top of the bamboo with the other students.

Suddenly, he and the rest of the Pandaren felt a miasma of rage from far, far away. Many of them were startled and even Anduin was a bit surprised but knew well of what it was. His sensei Chi-Ji flew as he too had felt the energy.

"What manner of creature would have such an unbridled rage?" The crane questioned as the prince sighed.

"My father when a suitor comes over." The blond answered, "And judging from the oppressiveness and strength, he is in the presence of a rather rude one."

"Has suitors often arrive at your kingdom?" One of the students wondered with a slight blush on his face, trying to not look shy around him.

"Yes. However, my father has difficulty with them..." Anduin chuckled nervously.

"Difficulty? Forgive me saying this, Anduin. But this miasma feels homicidal and has to reach Pandaria so fast." Another student pointed out as Anduin continued to chuckle.

"My father is... very protective of me and has very high standards."

"How high?"

"If a god was to come down in a flaming chariot of gold and ask for my hand and eternal happiness, he wouldn't be good enough for me in my father's eyes," Anduin explained as the monks shivered a bit at the High King's standards for a proper suitor.

"A father's love is a powerful thing, young one. But remember that your heart is yours and yours alone. You are free to love whomever you wish." The Crane spoke.

"Truth be told, Sensei, I've never really thought of romance during my time. I always expected to be betrothed for the sake of the kingdom and Azeroth." The human prince answered as he jumped down from the bamboo and to his tutor's side, "Thank you for this month's session, but I must soon return home and soothe my father's fury."

"That would be wise. Until next time, my friend." Chi-Ji bowed as Anduin did the same, then the prince bowed to the students and they to him.

"Perhaps a gift will ease my father when I return..." The blond beauty muttered as he soon began the journey home, unaware of what was waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stormwind...

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY MAD!?"

The bellows of the high king caused the knights guarding the door to cower and shiver by the fury in his voice. They heard the rumors of the violent temper of the ghost wolf whenever a suitor comes around and tries to court the Prince. Many would cower and beg for mercy, most would flee from the enraged king, only a few were brave enough and dumb enough to stay but regret instantly.

They wondered what in Azeroth was going on in the throne room but dare not enter for the sake of their lives.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The high king thundered as his fist hammered the table, shaking the wineglass while the contents shifted but not spill.

"King Varian, I understand your feelings and concerns. We are both warriors, we are both leaders and we both know what it is like to have a family once. We are men of virtue and honor-..." Varok began.

"A man of virtue and honor would never even utter what you have asked of me, Saurfang. Be thankful you are Warchief now. Because if you were no, I would have already had your head." Varian snarled as he looked like he was ready to kill the orc.

"But neither of us are blind to see the patterns. We may come together when we have a common enemy, like Garrosh or the Legion, but eventually, we will be on the path of war and death once again due to the old scars of the past. There is far too much bad blood on both sides. Even if we try a hundred years to build a bridge of peace between the chasm of hate, it would never be completed. A marriage between the two sides may be our only chance to bring long-term peace to Azeroth."

"If a marriage between a leader of the Horde and a leader of the Alliance can bring such peace, then allow me to wed one of yours! My son is not to be a sacrifice to the Horde! Never!” The king insisted as the orc knew well of his legendary stubbornness.

"Tell me then, your majesty. If you are so insistent, then who would you take as your bride? Gallywix?" The orc questioned as he saw the king cringe at the thought of marrying that disgusting creature.

“Firepaw?”

Varian cringed again.

“I don’t want to mention the Banshee Queen for we both know how that would end.” Varok pointed out as the two could imagine the undead elf slitting his throat while he was sleeping and dumping his body somewhere, or he himself would have her burned for bringing harm.

“There are others you could marry. Like Lord Lor'themar or Baine, but there is a problem. Neither of them would leave their homes or leave their people, even if it meant peace. You could step down as King and be hitched to one of them. Their kingdoms are the most beautiful and you would enjoy the peace and quiet.”

"No, I could never abandon the Alliance, I could never abandon Stormwind. Even if it were to end the conflict forever. My people need me here, Warchief." The king sighed as he felt that he was in a bind.

"And the leaders of both the Alliance and the Horde would have a similar response. They also no heirs old enough or already married to be able to arrange such a wedding. Prince Anduin is the only one of the Horde’s royalty that meets the requirements that we need in order for this to succeed and when he is king-.”

“How can there ever be hope for my Anduin to be the King of Stormwind!?!? Once he leaves for the Horde-!”

“Once he leaves for the Horde, he will no doubt make connections with the other members of the Horde, if not already. Baine and he are close friends. There is another thing you must remember. Though I may be Warchief, I am not the warrior I once was. I am old and soon in years’ time, I will leave this world for another. Either by combat or by my own age. But I will die and Anduin will have those connections that will benefit him when he returns and later becomes King.” Varok explained very carefully.

This was going to be a long one.

* * *

In the lands of Pandaria…

Speaking of the dear prince, Anduin was looking through the stores of the land he loved, hoping to find anything that would bring his father at least a small amount of joy.

As he walked down the streets of old with paper lanterns lit and all their goods presented to them, whether it was food, or toys for children or even toys, but nothing he was truly looking for. Though many merchants were persistent in having the famed and beloved Prince of Stormwind buy many of their works and objects, they had nothing that he was looking for. Nothing that his father would like, let alone enjoy. But as he was about to look somewhere else, something caught the corner of his pretty blue eyes

He smiled as he ran to the store he was looking for.

* * *

Three hours into heated negotiation…

Varok was sitting outside the throne room as the knights were watching him.

He was completely exhausted and nervous from all that talk or rather shouting with the overprotective and short-tempered man, King Varian. The man prodded him with very uncomfortable questions like…

Do you plan to bed my son?

Will he be a prisoner or a slave?

How can he have heirs if he was married to the old orc?

Where would Anduin be placed?

Would the other members of the Horde try to harm him?

It was exhausting but understandable. He and Varian had something in common, they know what it was like to have love ones and lose them forever. Varok remembered when Varian allowed him to bring his son’s corpse back home after having had to put him down when he became part of the Scourge. He could never repay the king for that kindness.

The very least he could do is to end the bloodshed and keep his beloved son safe.

The warchief assured him that he was not attracted to his son in any way, shape or form and makes known that he does not fancy humans. He will not keep Anduin captive nor restrain him as he would be free to go as he please and Anduin would be protected.

With those word exchanges, Varian requested time to think as Varok waited for him to mull it over.

“So, now the Warchief himself is chasing the tailcoat of the prince, not really surprising.” He heard one of the guards chuckled.

“I’m surprised the King hasn’t tried to kill him or drive him off. I’ve heard the stories of what he does to suitors and take fancy to the prince. They are never pretty.” Another guard pointed out as he shivered at the thought.

“They are no stories either, boys.” An elder voice pointed out as another knight appeared, one with silver hair, “I was there when a snobby little brat of a noble came over. He wanted to be king, think he is best for the position and makes the prince his concubine.”

“Bad move.”

“Indeed, the proposition itself was enough to send the king into a rage. I could see the noble’s brat screaming like a woman, face paler than a forsaken’s and piddling himself with fear. Both King Genn and Lady Proudmoore had to hold King Varian back with magic, given the noble enough time to escape with his life.”

“Wish I could’ve seen it. I would teach that brat a thing or two about talking to our prince in such a manner unfit.”

“Trust me when I say, you wish you wouldn’t. It took the rest of the day and Prince Anduin’s return from his lessons with the prophet to settle the rage in the king’s heart. It was intense that you could feel his fiery anger and feel it ignite your heart itself. Like you would want to hunt down those responsible and punish them.”

“A parent’s love is powerful and in the King’s shoes, it is an unstoppable force. Everyone can feel it and it is even more powerful than the Light.”

“Woah…”

Varok couldn’t listen to anymore gossip as he just waiting for Varian’s answer. He soon heard the door open and the servant appeared.

“King Varian is read for you now.”

The old orc nodded as he entered the room and the door was closed behind him.

He was back to where the meeting started as Varian was ready to answer him. He handed the orc a document.

“What is this?” The Warchief wondered as he unfurled it.

“This is a contract that holds certain conditions if we wish to continue.” Varian coldly explained as the old orc began to read.

* * *

_This contract will entitle Warchief Varok Saurfang of the Horde to the conditions set by the High King of the Alliance._

_Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn will be kept healthy, protect and content as possible during his stay of the Horde territory. If the prince is kidnapped, injured, and/or sick, do anything possible to keep him alive._

_Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn can return to Alliance territory for visitations, diplomacy, or ect… He is not to be stopped on his return._

_If anything were to befall King Varian Wrynn or Warchief Varok Saurfang, the prince must immediately return to the Alliance. Even if the death of one or both parties cause a war between the Alliance and Horde, Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn is to return home._

_Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn is not to be kept prisoner, locked away, or anyway restricted and will go about his day freely. Guards and spies as acceptable._

_During holidays and special events in Stormwind, Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn is required to return to enjoy said events._

_Nothing of Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn’s possession will be stolen and sold by members of the Horde._

_King Varian Wrynn is allowed visitations to his child as well as other leading members of the Alliance._

_Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn’s studies will not be interrupted in any way, shape or form with the only exception that the situation requires it._

_The wedding will bring forth all the leading members of the Alliance and Horde._

_Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn must agree to the proposition. If he does not, then this will all be forgotten and never brought up again…_

_If said conditions are not met, then Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn will be taken back to the Alliance and a declaration of war will be made by the High King himself._

_________________________ Agrees to all requirements…_

* * *

The contract sounded fair as it could be and reached for the pen and ink but was stopped by the king.

“This will not be done with ink, Warchief. I want to be sure that you abide by these rules and so you must sign off the contract with your own blood.” Varian explained as he placed the dagger on the table.

A blood oath, the most serious promise anyone could ever make. The orc knew that Varian was no fool and that his honor would never allow him to break it.

“Very well, your majesty.” Varok agreed as he picked up the knife, pricked his finger and wrote his name in blood.

Then the old orc handed the contract over to the scarred king, who showed a cold look

“You are free to return to the Horde, Warchief. I will alert the other members of the Alliance and my son when he returns from his lessons of your arrival.” He spoke, then the orc nodded and was heading towards the door.

But before he left, Varian spoke again.

“You should know this about Anduin if you wish to take his hand. Anduin is more than just a prince or priest. Like his mother, he is one to bring peace. When I married my lovely Tiffin long ago, she was more than just a figurehead or dainty thing for Stormwind to enjoy, she was my partner in ruling the kingdom, my most trusted ally, a friend, she knew what was best for the kingdom, and she made me a better person. I don’t want to think who I would be if I had never met her. She can bring the good out of a person, a trait that is inherited by Anduin.”

“He is able to reach through the worst type of person and bring them into the light. It is his nature. You have seen him win over members of your Horde with ease and if really wish to see the Horde flourish, take his advice and words to heart.”

Varok took a moment to truly listen to his words and nodded.

“I would take his council if he becomes my bride,” Varok assured then he left the room and returned home, to await the response of the Alliance.

King Varian sighed as he felt like he needed a drink.

But he knew that he had work to so.

So, he began to write letters to all the leaders of the Alliance to have a meeting of what transpired here. They deserved to know what is going on and perhaps their council could be able to bring peace without the need for this awful arrange marriage. But Varian, knew deep down in his heart that this was the only way.

* * *

Days later in Stormwind...

Anduin was in a carriage as he was on his way to the castle, with his father's gift in his hand.

He knew a master artist to help craft the perfect gift for his father and help soothe his temperament from whatever suitor that came to try to court the prince. It was a hand-size jade lion with small blue marble eyes that sat proud and tall, reminded him of his father.

Soon the carriage stopped, and the prince emerged to see a number of people welcoming him home while the guards led him to his father.

"So, Prince Anduin, what treasures have you brought with you from Pandaria?" One of the guards wondered as they walked down the halls.

"Just a small gift from my father. I thought it could lift his spirits." Anduin answered, "Was there a suitor here?"

The guards then gulped at the question.

"W-why do you ask?" The other guard stuttered as he was quaking a bit.

"I felt my father's rage all the way to Pandaria. The suitor must have really offended him to incur such hostile energy." Anduin answered, "So, who was the suitor that came here?"

Thankfully, the guards didn't need to answer that as they finally reached the doors and opened then for the prince. To his surprise, all the leaders of the Alliance were there and with concern and even grim face. Even the king himself looked upset.

"Hello everyone..." Anduin greeted, somewhat confused about what was going on, "What's wrong?"

"Anduin, the Warchief arrived here a few days ago with a proposition." Genn Greymanebegan with a cough.

Anduin had a feeling that this would be life-changing news.

It took a few hours to explain to the prince what had happened while he was away. Anduin took a moment to settle it all the information in. The Warchief himself has asked for his hand in marriage, to secure peace mind you, but still. This was a big deal.

"The Warchief wants to marry me?" Anduin asked, taking in what was being said to him.

"It is your choice though. You don't have to marry him if you do not wish." Velen assured him but his Aunt Jaina and Genn think otherwise.

"Of course he's not going to marry him! It's obviously a trap!" The sorceress shouted in outrage.

"I will not sit back and allow an orc to steal away the prince!" The old Worgen snarled with foam bubbling from his mouth.

"Hold on, you two. Varok is one of honor if he thinks this is the best way to bring peace-." Malfurion voiced as it caused an uproar within the Alliance.

"Silence!" Varian ordered as everyone was quiet, "Velen is right. This is not our decision. The choice rest on my son. We will support his choice, whatever it may be."

There was a moment of silence as Anduin took to think. Anduin did not truly know what is Varok was like and he would be away from home for some time. But Varok cares for his people and wants peace. This may bring trust to both sides and bring peace for Azeroth. The choice was made clear.

"I will do it," Anduin answered as it stunned the council.

"W-what?" Jaina gasped.

"I will do it. I will marry the Warchief Saurfang." Anduin repeated as he was presented the faces of fear, shock, misery, and pride with the leaders.

"Anduin, think about this! You will have to leave the Alliance! You-you will have to live with the orcs! You could be put in danger!" Genn fretted.

"The orcs may be brutish, but they are not monsters. They will not harm Prince Anduin and the Warchief will see Anduin comfortable." Aysa Cloudsinger assured.

"The prince has shown that he could turn any heart, no matter how foul. If anyone can bring peace, then it is him. But if he's harm and the Horde will suffer the wrath of the Night Elves." Tyrande Whisperwind smiled at the prince.

"As well as the rest of the Alliance, I imagine." Gelbin Mekkatorque chuckled as Anduin had his support.

"What you are doing prince is very brave. All of Azeroth with never forget your courage." Velen grinned as he patted his student on the back.

"Thank you." Anduin sighed as he had the support of the council, despite their fears and worries.

"I... will send word to the Warchief." The high king painfully said as it felt like something was ripping apart his soul.

They soon left and Anduin was alone with his father. His face looked grim as he gripped his sword.

"Anduin... are you sure you want to go through with this?" Varian asked, hoping that his son would change his answer but knowing he won't.

"If it means for Azeroth to be at peace, then I will do it." Anduin smiled as he and his father hugged.

"Just remember my son that no matter what happens, Stormwind will always be your home." The high king spoke.

"Thank you. I promise to always keep in touch and visit often. Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you a gift from Pandaria."

The prince then presented his father the small jade lion and the king held it close, treasuring it for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To people who don't like this story and leaving rude comment, if you don't like it don't read it.

Four days later in Orgrimmar...

The Horde council was made aware of the arrange wedding between the Warchief and the human prince, Anduin Wrynn.

All were shocked, surprised to say the least. It was unbelievable that Varok would take a male bride, let alone the son of the High King himself. Many felt pity for Varok being saddled with a twig-like child, some were envious because they know how much the prince changed. Those that were friends with the young prince were proud of his choice. But there was one that was enraged of the prince arrival into the Horde.

The banshee's eyes glowed as red as burning coals and twice as hot. Sylvanas was walking down the streets of the Orc capital with her trusted second in command, Nathanos Blightcaller was right behind her.

"How dare he bring him here? Who does he think he is?" The undead elf snarled as her anger was apparent to all.

"Apparently, the Warchief doesn't understand what is best for the Horde." Nathanos scoffed as they soon reached the docks with the rest of the Leaders of the Horde waiting with a champion from each kingdom acting as guards, "He doesn't see that the boy could be a spy for the Alliance."

Sylvanas did not reply as she was still steaming over the arrival of the prince.

"Sorry to hear you getting hitched to the king's royal twig, Warchief." Jastor Gallywix commented with a chuckle as the old orc growled at him.

"Prince Anduin is not a twig and how dare you refer to him as one." Lord Lor'themar Theron snarled at the goblin.

* * *

"Woah, Woah, easy. Didn't mean to press anyone's buttons. Just making an accurate observation. I have seen the boy at Pandaria and he's certainly didn't inherit his father's muscles. Plus, the kid seems pretty scrawny." The Goblin Prince spoke as he did not want to incur the Blood elf's wrath.

"Jastor, it has been years since you have last seen him, and you are in for a big surprise on how much he has changed." Baine Bloodhoof informed him as the skyship of the Alliance could be seen coming in.

Varok raised an eyebrow on the Chieftain's words.

How much had the young prince changed?

As the ship docked, the leaders and champions of the Alliance arrived one by one with the High King being first and Prince Erazmin being last. But Varok did not see the prince and there was a mysterious blond young man standing beside the king. The blond was quite the beauty and the council seemed to take quite a notice in that. Stunning blue eyes, a lean yet well-trimmed body and hair tied beautifully that reminded them of gold.

"Warchief." The hardened king spoke.

"Your majesty." Varok bowed.

They soon heard Jastor Gallywix give a wolf whistle as he walked up to the blond human.

"Well, well, well, who is captivating cherub? Your new ambassador, huh? Hmm... an a young and attractive one at that." The goblin commented as the blond blushed a little at him comments while the Trade Prince kissed his hand.

That's when Jaina came rushing in and stood in front of the young man protectively.

"You stay away from him." She threatened as the Goblin took steps backwards away from the anger sorceress.

Ji Firepaw then stepped forward.

"Forgive me for speaking out but where is Prince Anduin?" The Pandarian wondered as he heard a few of the Alliance leaders chuckle a bit.

"What is so funny?" Nathanos questioned then pointed at the young man, "And who is youth?"

"That youth is Prince Anduin." Baine pointed out.

"Hello." Anduin greeted shyly as it stunned everyone except Baine and Lor'themar (Who was blushing madly) in the Horde.

"P-Prince Anduin! Forgive for my rudeness earlier! If I had known it was you-." The goblin began as he bowed to the prince.

"It is fine, Prince Gallywix. You did not know." Anduin smiled as he raised up a hand then helped the goblin up.

The young prince then turned to the orc he would one day marry. The way the prince looked at him made his mouth dry and his brain numb. He wasn't expecting this, and he fears that this would certainly bring trouble later.

"Hello, Warchief Saurfang." Anduin greeted with a charming smile while his father sent a menacing glare towards the orc.

"Your Highness." Varok greeted, trying his best to be formal, especially with the High King giving him the evil eye and his sword firmed tightly in the hand.

"Perhaps, if you don’t mind me saying Warchief, that you call me Anduin since we are to be together soon," Anduin suggested as he gave the most elegant smile, causing the heart of the Warchief to speed up its beat.

Varok had to be very careful about how he answers. He did not want to upset Anduin nor anger Varian. Both could reignite another war. Velen must have sensed this and decided to speak up before things got out of hand.

"Shall we retire to Grommash Hold?" Velen coughed to ease the tensions of both sides.

"Yes, that would be best," Varok spoke as he led the way.

Hopefully, the meeting will help him ignores these forbidden feelings for the young prince. This was all of peace and nothing.

It must be that way.

* * *

In Grommash Hold...

Everyone was settled down while the champions stood tall and composed.

The Alliance and the Horde sat at separate sides as they began the meeting of the first-ever arranged marriage of the factions. Anduin sat between his father and his aunt as they both gave the evil eye towards the orc he will wed. Many of the members of the Alliance were also showing signs of irritation and overprotectiveness. It was no surprise though, Anduin was beloved in the Alliance, many would die for him.

"Thank you all for coming." Varok began as he rose from his seat, "As you all may know that an arranged marriage has been set between Prince Anduin Wrynn. If everything goes accordingly, it will benefit all of Azeroth."

"So, how will this wedding work exactly?" Malfurion Stormrage questioned, "How will the ceremony be presented? Would it be an Orc wedding or a Human wedding?"

Many members of the Horde and Alliance agreed with him and were presenting their own questions as well.

"Not to worry. A specialist on these matters has come forward to assist us in the ceremony." Lor'themar explained as he folded his hands.

"A specialist?" Jaina questioned as her fellow Alliance Members began to whisper and mutter to themselves.

Then on cue, a Blood Elf with a coffin-like box on his back came forward. To everyone's except the Horde's surprise, the elf lifted the box from his back and slammed its bottom on the floor that caused a small tremor.

The box, through appeared to be a casket, the crimson box was ornated with a mixture of bright red, dark purple and black flowers with leafless branches, black lacing and the symbol of a skull with make-up and black roses.

"Oh no, not her..." The undead elf muttered in irritation as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Before anyone could question what, he was doing, the elf knocked three times on the box.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

There was a moment of silence.

Then there was soft festive music playing.

Then suddenly...

POOF!

A blur leaped out of the box and somersaulted into the air and landed on the table with twirls!

When the spinning stopped, the thing that burst out of the box was a woman, but not a normal woman. She was a Forsaken in festive gypsy attire. She may have been beautiful in life for she had luscious lips, curves, a dazzling eye, and luxurious silky sapphire hair. But she was still a forsaken with her cold pale skin, missing cheeks that showed her teeth, straps to hide the socket where her other eye was, and the lower part of her arms were bones.

Her clothing was truly festive as her wing-like sleeves didn't attach the dark lavender top part of her gypsy dress. There were black roses and pearls sewn in her red dress, black feathers of dead crows matched to both parts of the dress. A belt bejeweled with amethyst showed the slimness of her belly. The bottom mermaid-like part of her dress looked like a blood lotus with blackthorns. She also held a feather boa around her arms.

In her hands was a small, golden harp with two reapers on each end.

"She has arrived." The Forsaken Woman announced with flare as she used her to magic to create small fireworks behind her, "And she is fabulous."

"Is the dramatic entrance really necessary?" The Blood Elf sighed as the Forsaken gave him the evil eye.

"First impressions mean everything, Melinar and I need to make a good first impression for the leaders of the Alliance." She explained as she bounced down from the table.

"Everyone, this is Harp Grimsly, the Forsaken's Champion and her partner Melinar Flamegazer, the Blood Elves' Champion." Nathanos Blightcaller dully introduced as Melinar rolled his eyes and Harp scoffed.

"My cards." Harp smiled as a card appeared from her hand, becoming many then tossed them onto the Alliance side of the table for each member.

The card read, "Harp Grimsly the Spectacular. Uncorrupted Necromancer, Master of Music, Master Tailor, and special event/ceremony/celebration planner extraordinaire. So dead she's alive~."

"Necromancer?" Genn questioned.

"Uncorrupted. And yes, I am. But even though I'm very good at it, I'm not really a fighter. I mean I can fight, I just choose not to," Harp explained, "My purpose is to create parties that you can never forget, with some attire tailing ranging from informal wear to battle armor on the side."

After taking a deep breath, she returned to her coffin, plucked a few items from within and walked back to the leaders of Azeroth.

"Now, I don't want to talk to you. I wish to speak with the lucky couple." The eccentric corpse spoke as Varian stood up.

"They are not a-."

"Ah, Prince Anduin."

The necromancer ignored him and talked towards the young prince, "A true beauty to be held. Now, follow me. You too, my Warchief."

Varok rolled his eyes as he humored her and followed her.

SNAP!

With the snap of her fingers, a small yet decorative table appeared with two well-furnished chairs. Though surprised, the two sat down as the Forsaken presented her book.

"The wedding we should do must be something to be remembered for eons to come and I did enough research to plan out five separate ideas. Feel free to decide which one." Harp smiled as she felt a great deal of accomplishment.

Anduin looked through it a bit and chuckled nervously.

"Isn't it a bit much? It is a political marriage." The human prince wondered as the female Necromancer laughed.

"This is no ordinary wedding, my Prince. This is the wedding to end all weddings, one to be remembered for eons to come. No leader of the Alliance has ever married a leader of the Horde before. It's so unheard of that it was deemed impossible, until now. It needs to be perfect, one that will assure the people that this will be a long period of peace. So, when I was told to be the artist of this project, how could I refuse? This work will be my masterpiece..."

Harp then continued to prattle on and on how honored she was to be given the task.

"Umm, Harp?" Anduin spoke up.

"Oh! Yes, my prince?" The undead wondered as she snapped out of her speech.

"Do you mind if we take a moment to think it over? It seems we're moving a little too fast." The blond requested.

"Of course~. Talk it over, look over my book for ideas and when you feel you are ready, call," Harp ginned as she bowed, "Your majesty and Warchief. I bid you ado."

The Forsaken then somersaulted back into her coffin as her partner closed the lid and sighed. The blood elf bowed and returned to his position.

"She seemed... nice." Anduin spoke as he was a little surprised by the Necromancer's enthusiasm.

"And completely mad." The High King commented, "Are you sure it is wise to have her prepare the wedding?"

"Forgive her, she may be as mad a monkey mush, but she is a specialist at celebrations. She's the best at them." Lord Theron sighed.

* * *

Few hours later...

Soon the food was provided as the members of the Alliance and Horde planned out what was to come beforehand.

"...It would be beneficial if I were to be given the tour of Orgrimmar since it would be my home after we are wedded. I would like to meet the people of the Horde." Anduin suggested as it caused his father and other loved ones to tense up, "Don't you think so, Warchief?"

Varok felt stiff as the kind eyes of Anduin and the hostile eyes of his father were upon. The old orc must be very careful how he would tread on his path. If he disrespected Anduin or anger Varian, it would be disastrous.

"Yes... It would be best if you... and your father be given the tour of the Orc Capital." Warchief Varok informed as he felt the relief of the human king as well as his allies and the slight disappointment of the prince.

"That would indeed be for the best." The scarred king smiled but still showing his invisible threat.

"The night seemed to be coming soon, shall we all retire for the evening?" Velen advised as he stood up.

"Yes, this concludes the first meeting," Varok announced as the Horde and Alliance gave a breath of relief from the high tensions.

But then came another wave of tension.

"Shall I be staying here for the night to get adjusted with my home to be?" Anduin politely wondered as his father nearly choked on his drink.

"Err... Your majesty... Perhaps that would not be best. Your room is not ready and Orcish beds can be quite uncomfortable for humans." Varok advised as he did not want to invoke the wrath of the High King.

Anduin, though somewhat disappointed understood as he was leaving with his father on for the ship.

"Goodnight, Warchief." The prince smiled sweetly.

"Until tomorrow, Warchief. Come Anduin." The high king growled a bit as he and the Alliance left to retire for the evening.

The Horde eventually left as well, talking about the events that transpired and Anduin's sudden change of appearance, leaving Thrall and Varok alone.

"That went better than expected," Thrall commented.

"Was that truly Anduin Wrynn?" Varok questioned as he was still taking in the beauty of the prince.

The marriage would be much easier if Anduin had remained as Varok last saw him. But this, Anduin was pure beauty, the radiance from within him had manifested to match his outward appearance. That is very bad.

"Indeed, he is. The boy has grown since I last saw him. A young cygnet turned into a swan." The Shaman chuckled a bit.

"This is very bad, old friend. His radiance will bring temptation and with him staying with me..."

"Everything will be fine, Varok. The Prince understands the importance of this as well and knows what's best for Azeroth."

"I feel the boy will be the death of me, and if not him then his father. I am truly in the lion's den." Varok groaned as he placed his palms on his face, lamenting on what he had done.

* * *

Back at the Wind's Redemption...

Anduin stretched as his Aunt Jaina walked by his side.

"I was quite surprised that no one in the Horde was able to recognize me. Have I really changed that much?" The prince wondered as his aunt chuckled a bit.

"Indeed, you have grown, Anduin and that did not go unnoticed," The sorceress spoke then sighed, "Are you sure about this? You will be leaving the Alliance for the Horde and you would be living here for quite some time."

"I will be fine, Aunty. Varok is an honorable warrior and there are many in the Horde that I am friends with. I'll be in good hands." The blond assured as he left for his room, "Good night, Aunty."

The prince then left for his room and retired in his bed as his father watched him from the window of the door. His son, his child, he would be in the arms of the species that he once hated with all his heart.

* * *

All in the name of Azeroth.

He wished that he could just call off the wedding, lead the Alliance back home with Anduin, and keep the prince locked away for all time. But he knew he couldn't, his son knows what he is doing, and the king knew painfully that he was right.

Varok was a good man and a father once. He knew well of honor. But just to prepare if he doesn't give the proper respect and care for his son, Varian will be ready to chop off the orc's head and place it on a spike as a warning to all who wish to court his son that he would care for or else.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

The Warchief was waiting as he held the reigns of three Orgrimmar Wolves.

He did not sleep a wink last night. He had very, very scandalous and inappropriate dreams of the young Prince Anduin. Dreams that he shouldn't be having. He tried to shake off the memories of said dreams as the High King and Prince were arriving for the tour.

"Hello, Warchief!" The blond prince called out with a smile on his face.

He then noticed the threatening glare by the once gladiator, King Varian, without saying anything, he made his threat known. Touch my son and you'll die. Varok understood what it was like to be a protective father and to love their child. But Varian's love for his son will probably kill Varok if it weren't for the sake of peace.

"You're Highness. Your Majesty." Varok greeted respectfully for his bride to be and the prince's father.

The prince of the Alliance chuckled as he approached one of the Orgrimmar Wolves. It sniffed the prince and began to wag its tail as it tackled Anduin. His father was about to kill the wolf and the Warchief was about to pull the Orgrimmar Wolves away but stopped when they heard the laughter of the priest. The Orgrimmar Wolves was acting more like a big dog who wants love as it licked Anduin's face.

"Oh, aren't you a darling creature." Prince Anduin heartily laughed as he patted the giant wolf's head, who was acting like a dog.

Varok had never seen anything like this. Orcs have to spend a lifetime with their Orgrimmar Wolves to earn such affection and Anduin did absolutely nothing to gain the big brute's affections and love. Even the strongest bond of Orc and Orgrimmar Wolf could cause such behavior of a creature.

Varian was not surprised by the animal's sudden fondness for his son. Even when Anduin was a babe, animals would flock to him and would do anything for his son's attention. His wife believed it was a sign of a great king with a greater heart. She was right for Anduin's heart could win over the most feared and cold-blooded of Azeroth. But that's what made his son a target, a trophy for many that wish to claim him, and Varian would be there to protect him, slaying anyone that dared to harm his son.

They soon snapped out of their thoughts when they noticed that the prince was no longer on the ground, but on the back of the Orgrimmar Wolf, holding the reigns as the beast behaved itself. Varok was at a loss for words at this sight.

"I am quite a surprising person, Warchief. I have ridden many creatures in the past and always won over the most… exotic.” Anduin spoke in Orcish tongue, stunning the old orc, making his heart speed up and his mouth dry.

But before Varok could respond, the High King spoke up, separating his son the orc that will take his hand at the altar, "Let's just get this over with."

"R-right." Varok coughed as the rulers saddled up and the tour of Orgrimmar.

* * *

A few hours later...

Anduin marveled at the sights of the Orc Capital as they rode on the Orgrimmar Wolves.

Many of the residences there muttered and whispered to themselves about the two Wrynn's and the wedding of the eon.

Some were pondering how the High King has not attempted at a brutal homicide of their dear Warchief yet. After all, everyone knew that Varian Wrynn would kill every living thing then himself if anything happened to his son. There were stories told of how the High King would 'greet' with the suitors that tried to court the boy but failed miserably. He loved his son more than anything. Anduin was his precious treasure, his pride, and joy, the very reason for living. Anduin was his beating heart, which is why it was so painful for him to let his prince be married to an orc he once called an enemy.

Others were commenting on the open-hearted and divine nature of the young, bride-to-be Prince Anduin. It was not hard to imagine why his people, if not the entire Alliance itself have fallen head over heels in love with that blond. He was an angel, a beauty, a pure soul, the sun who all wished to unworthily bask in his warm light. He was also temptation though, despite him not realizing it.

They have never seen or know any creature to be able to win over both sides with just a smile. They have never known any creature to be able to gain such intense and burning loyalty with a few words. They have never seen such a creature able to cause the most hardened warrior to crumble with desire and want with just a small loving touch. Those who did not desire him, either wished to protect him or wish to destroy him completely and be a ride of his radiant light out of jealousy.

Anduin was the future of Azeroth, the Beating Heart of the Alliance, and the Bride of the Horde.

He calmed the rage of Thrall and Varian.

He humbled the Dwarven Leaders and help founded the council.

He became a student of Velen and Chi-Ji.

He is close friends with the Lich King.

He has enchanted the Black Prince.

He made Illidan fall in love.

He was wanted by Garrosh even during his trial.

He had stolen the hearts of many without even noticing, especially the many leaders of both the Horde and Alliance. Many would kill or die if it meant having the heart of Anduin.

There were even rumors that Anduin was born an angel but never shows his wings for fear of those that want to take them but was never proven. But no one would be surprised if that were true though, it was easy to imagine him as such a creature.

Many did not want a member of the Alliance to stay here but was at least thankful it was someone gentle and kind. Though there are those that fear Anduin could be a spy on them or the marriage would fail or Anduin be harmed and the Horde is blamed for it.

But there are those who feel boastful for having the Heart of Stormwind. To have the very sunshine of those arrogant nobles. Their light was now the Hordes to keep.

Those who truly knew Prince Anduin were elated that he would be staying with the Horde for some time. The prince was always a pleasure to have.

But as they were traveling around the Orc Capital, an orc in plated armor approached them.

"Warchief, forgive me for interrupting your tour with the High King and the crowned prince. But there is a problem." The orc spoke as they stopped their Direwolves.

"What is it?" Varok wondered.

"An Ogre was found wounded. He claims that his caravan was attacked by a band of mercenaries and his party was taken." The orc reported.

"Forgive me, but I need to see this matter-." Varok apologized to his guests.

"I'm coming with you."

The two royals were surprised by the words of the prince.

"What?" The old orc wondered.

"If there are injured, then I must be there to tend to their wounds. It will also be beneficial if I am shown helping the merchants to the Horde. It will bring a positive impression on the union and perhaps bring the two factions closer together." Anduin explained as the two rulers were shocked.

It seems that the Prince's savvy was no mere legend after all. The prince had figured out a way to assist in the peace for Azeroth once again. Varok has found no faults in his suggestion and it seems that the boy had gotten Varian over a barrel as well.

"Then I will accompany you both as well. It would also be wise if the High King was there to assist as well." The High King sighed with the unspoken words I also need to make sure that you won't try anything, Orc.

With that, the group soon began their quest to help the merchants.

* * *

In Thunder Ridge an hour later...

They rode through the forest with a group of warriors to aid them until they reached the broken carriage where the ambush was set.

Bodies of merchants and gypsies were littered everywhere as the carriage was set aflame, but no sign of their goods. By instinct, Anduin dismounted on the wolf, flying past his father and fiancé, then began to heal the wounded. Before either of them could do anything, they became witnesses to the healing power of the human prince.

Now, Varok had seen healing before but what he was seeing was something that could only be read in books. It was rumored that the prince could even bring the dead back to life, but Anduin insists that he could only restore a person on the brink of death and only once. The miracle that the boy possessed could take your breath away.

The first one to be healed was a small goblin after he healed looked upon his savior and asked, "Is this paradise? Are you an angel?"

"No, you are very much alive. I just healed you that's all." Anduin chuckled as the Goblin sprang up and thanked the prince for saving his life.

Anduin then healed ten of the other merchants, who said the very similar things to him. But not all the travelers could be saved as three perished before Anduin could save them. He grieved for the lost as they were carted away to return home to be buried.

Anduin returns to the wolf as it tried to comfort him.

"Forgive me if I overstep my bounds, Warchief. But I hated to see the death of others, though I wished I could’ve saved them all." The prince apologized to this groom.

The old orc smiled at the young man who rescued the people of the Horde.

“I am only thankful that so many lives will not be extinguished this day. The Horde will forever thank you for saving her people. You will be as grand as one of us.” Varok gave words of encouragement.

“You’ve done well, my son.” Varian grinned at the healing power of his only son.

Anduin smiled then gave a silent prayer to the fallen.

Varok then turned to the orc warriors.

"See that the victims arrive safely in Orgrimmar, both living and dead." The warchief ordered as it brought concerns to his men.

"Yes, Warchief.” They saluted as they began to left.

With that, the grunt carted off the dead, while the wounded were riding in another cart as they continued to thank the prince until they were no longer in sight.

The three then continued on their journey, looking for the bandits.

* * *

Somewhere within the woods...

Something was watching the group from afar.

Whomever they were thought they had the upper hand and were planning another ransack. As they launched their attacks upon the three, they were not expecting the puree whoop-ass that was coming to them. They didn't realize it was the Warchief and the High King riding until it was too late. Bruised and beaten, the guilty were in chains and tied to Varok's Wolf. There were five in total, one Dwarf, one gnome, two humans, and one unknown due to him being hidden under a cloak but he was the tallest of them all

“How could you do this?” The hooded man questioned the human king, “What kind of man would sell their son to an orc? What kind of a king would send their prince to be a slave?”

The king sneered at the hooded man as his son spoke up to try to keep his father from losing his temper.

“S-so these men, what will happen to them?” The blond prince wondered to the Warchief.

“Since these men’s origins are of the Alliance, I will allow your father to decide their fate,” Varok answered as both turned to the king.

The thieves but the hooded man looked to their king with pleading eyes. If they are treated as Alliance prisoners, they will go to prison, but they have a chance to live. But if they are taken to the Horde, then they will be put to death.

“Do what you want with them. They are no members of the Alliance. Let the Horde have their justice.” The High King coldly answered as the guilty began to panic.

“Your majesty, please! We beseech you to take us!”

“If you hold resentment on our hooded friend, then take him and let the rest of us go!”

“Do not waste your breath on this man. He knows not of honor if he is ever so willing to give up his own children like they can be bartered.” The hooded person insulted as the rest of the band of thieves cringed.

Anduin turned to his father, fearing that he would lose his temper, but Varian was able to compose himself and responded coldly to the man, “Coming from a man that knows nothing of honor and murder those who were not soldiers, let alone defend themselves. You made your bed, now lie in it.”

"You deserve something better than this, my prince." The hooded man whispered as he began to transform into a Worgen!

Before any of them could react, the Worgen grabbed Anduin from his wolf and held him like a hostage!

"Your Highness!" Varok shouted.

"Anduin!" Varian gasped as he and the orc dismounted and prepared for battle.

"I will not watch as our darling prince, the beating heart of Azeroth becomes a concubine slave for a filthy orc! Let alone the Warchief himself!" The man snarled, showing his claws.

"Urk! You don't understand! I'm-!" The prince began but was interrupted.

"Being held hostage! I know! I promise that I will save you from his fate-!"

But before the Worgen could finish, an arrow struck him and Anduin took the opportunity to flee to safety. The rogue Worgen soon found himself surrounded by Hunter Orcs, Blood Elf Archers and Harp Grimsly (Wearing a different attire that looked like a rogue outfit with the same theme as her dress) using a giant harp as a magical bow.

"We heard the commotion while hunting for the feast, Warchief!" The orc wearing a bear hood explained.

"And I was with the Blood Elves to discuss the best attire and look for Godsend," Harp added.

"Godsend?" The Blood Elf next to her questioned.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for him. Now, how about we have a nice wolfskin material for his wedding attire?" The undead woman smirked; a magic arrow pointed at him.

The wolfman growled and presented a vile.

"I will return to free the prince."

SMASH!

The Bottle breaks and he disappears in a puff of black smoke!

"Search the area for him!" Varok ordered as the elves and orcs gave a salute.

"You two, take the prisoners to be questioned. I want the whereabouts of their comrade." The old orc ordered the two hunters.

"Yes, sir." They both saluted as they took the prisoners away, pleading that they didn't know anything.

But not before one of them stopped right beside the prince.

"Your majesty... I-I wanted to be the first to welcome you to the Horde and present you with an early wedding gift." He stuttered as he gave the prince a big chunk of meat.

"Oh, thank you. I am sure that it is tasty." Anduin smiled as the orc nervously chuckled but then fled to catch up with his partner when Varian growled at him.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Varok asked his bride.

"Oh, I'm alright. I don't think his intentions were to hurt me. But what will happen to his comrades?" The Prince wondered.

"They will be questioned, imprisoned then executed." The old orc answered.

"Hold on, maybe instead of executing them, you can put them to work." The blond boy suggested.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"Simply have them work for the Horde until the payment for the damage they have done," Anduin suggested as it gave the Warchief interest.

"That can be arranged." He answered.

"Thank you and another thing, you don't have to keep being so formal with me. You can just call me Anduin. It might be a little awkward to just keep calling each other by title, especially since we are to wed soon." Anduin smiled as it made Varok's mouth dry.

But he also felt the watchful eyes of the king upon him as he was careful with his answer.

"We can discuss this later if haven't changed your mind."

"I am certain that I won't be. Why would I change my mind on calling my husband by his name?" Anduin chuckled as he rode his Orgrimmar Wolves with his groom and father behind him.

Though King Varian was focused on the orc, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was not last he would see of the Worgen.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later...

Anduin was finally ready to plan for the wedding with the orc as he and his aunt Jaina and honorary sister Valeera traveled to the ominous kingdom of the undead, Undercity.

His father couldn't come due to a meeting with the Horde and Alliance. He asked the two women personally to accompany his son to Undercity. Not wanting to take any chances, the Worgen King, Genn even asked for two champions to accompany them as well to be sure, the Worgen Champion Welborne Townsend, and the Night Elves' Champion Nelyssa Silentflower.

Welborne was somewhat of a bumpkin as was his nature for he belonged to a family of farmers. His family was not rich nor poor, but that peaceful life was not for this young man. He wanted to make a difference.

So, he would often sneak out of Gilneas to become a knight for the Alliance. That is where he met Anduin. A kindhearted soul, with youth, yet held the wisdom of the wisest of philosophers. Everything about him drove Welborne to be better than he was, and he eventually rewarded with the title of being the prince's bodyguard. But when he returned home to tell his family that he would be leaving his kingdom, they were all cursed by the Worgen Bite and he soon was too. Thankfully, there was a cure and every member of his family was sparred a horrid fate.

He feared that Anduin would see him as a monster, but to his surprise, Anduin's views of him did not change. Ever since then, he was in love with the prince. This is why this wedding to come was so painful for him.

He was a Worgen with the darkest fur and greenest eyes, wearing the armor of Stormwind but was missing a part of his tail from constant battle.

Nelyssa Silentflower stood beside him as she was also fond of the boy, not in a romantic sense, but rather in a sibling type of fondness.

She was one of the finest assassins of her people, like her brother before he became a demon hunter. Despite his change, she loved her brother so and send messages to him. Anduin found out but told no one, he instead assisted her on keeping contact with her family. Luckily, he was friends with the Demon Hunter's leader, Illidan (Though Illidan wanted to have Anduin Wrynn as his bride to love for all eternity). Since then, she had owed the prince so much.

Her face was covered as she wore an unusual heavy cloak hide her entire body.

The group was traveling to the ruins of the Kingdom of Lordaeron until they came across a group of goblins waiting for them.

"Good morning, your highness! How do you fair this day?" One of the Goblins greeted in a whimsical manner.

"I have been well." Anduin chuckled as he remembered that these were the goblins that he helped a few days ago.

"I see you brought Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lady Valeera Sanguinar and two of the champions of the Alliance." Another goblin pointed out.

"Yes, they wanted to assist in the wedding and give their opinions to Miss. Grimsly." Anduin nervously chuckled as he knew all well that his aunt and many members of the Alliance still didn't trust the Horde.

"Well, you are in for a treat, your majesty. For we about to be the very few living creatures to ever set foot in Undercity." The leader of the small goblin group cheered.

"How will this be possible? I thought the city was so toxic that only Forsaken could enter." Jaina questioned coldly as she crossed her arms.

"Aunty." Anduin scolded quietly as the tiny green creature chuckled.

"That is why we will be wearing state-of-the-art Bio Suits." He presented as the members of his group showed off the suit, "These suits are built and crafted to keep pollution out and healthy clean air in."

It was a peculiar looking piece of clothing as tubes were inserted and wrapped around the rubber looking suit. The helmet was made with an oxygen mask for the tubes to keep the air flowing from the tank on the back.

"Here, try it on." The Goblins suggested as they handed one to the prince.

"Are you sure this contraption will work?" Valeera questioned the tiny creatures.

"We've made a living by crafting these types of clothing under Miss. Harp Grimsly employ and these are the latest design. Immune to the toxic poisons, breathable air for ten hours with interchangeable tanks, and endurable fabric to prevent tears, stretching and holes." The Goblin explained as Anduin returned with the suit on but not the helmet.

"It feels somewhat loose." The human prince as he felt tiny in this big Bio Suit.

"Forgive me, your majesty. But we didn't know what size you were and had to make a guess based on your appearance. Don't worry, we'll be more accurate when the good Miss takes in your measurements until then we will have to make do." The goblin explained as his comrades handed the other suits to the prince's companions while putting it on themselves.

* * *

An hour later in Undercity...

The capital of the Forsaken was a place known to be both gothic and grim.

The bio-suits were working well for them all as they should while the goblins led the way to the home of the Necromancer and wedding planner, Harp. As they were walking down the dark streets of this dimly lit city, many of the undead citizens noticed the ray of sunshine known as Prince Anduin was here and their world seemed less grim to them.

But before they had a chance to greet with him, Sylvanas Windrunner's lackey, the decease Nathanos Blightcaller arrived.

"Prince Anduin, my Queen, Lady Sylvanas wishes to speak with you," Nathanos spoke in a cold tone.

"Hold on, we are just here to see Grimsly-." Valeera began.

"It can wait. Lady Sylvanas wants to see you now." The Leading Champion of the Forsaken interrupted with his hand held up.

"Alright, lead the way," Anduin spoke through his oxygen mask.

"Anduin, are you sure it's wise to see her? You know how much she doesn't like you." Jaina voiced.

"I'm sure she'll be civil. Besides, maybe she has a change of heart about me." The blond priest hoped as he followed Nathanos.

"I highly doubt it, your majesty." The night elf sighed as she wished she had Anduin's open-hearted nature.

The rest of the group soon followed as a few of the goblins splintered off to tell their employer that they would be late.

* * *

In the Hall of the Dark Lady...

"How could you bring the Alliance here? How could you take a human as your bride, especially that human?" The Banshee Queen questioned with fury in her voice.

She was speaking to the old Warchief through a magic mirror. The orc sat silently on his throne as he listened to the complaints of the Forsaken Queen, Sylvanas."

"I do not see how any of this is your concern, Sylvanas. Prince Wrynn is a trustful and kind person, the best chance we have for Azeroth to be at peace and as Warchief, I must think what is best for the Horde." Varok growled as he grew tired of these trivial arguments.

"What if he is a spy? What if Varian trained his brat to becoming an assassin? Or perhaps he'll become a usurper." The undead elf scoffed as it angered the Orc.

"ENOUGH! REMEMBER WHO ARE TALKING TO, BANSHEE! I AM VAROK SAURFANG! AND MY BRIDE WILL BE TREATED WITH THE RESPECT HE DESERVES!" The Warchief boomed as he shook his fist at her!

"Very well... But know that I will be watching him." The Queen of the Forsaken huffed as the communication between the two was over and the mirror returned to its reflective state.

Then came a Forsaken soldier, who bowed to his queen.

"Your majesty, the Bride of the Horde has arrived with his party." He informed her.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear..." Sylvanas whispered under her breath then spoke to the Forsaken Servant, "Send them in."

The undead man bowed and then left the queen. Soon, came the living guests with their Bio-suits on with Nathanos leading the way.

"Ah, if it isn't the little bride to be. Thank you for bringing him to me, Nathanos." The undead elf voiced as her champion came to her side and she returned to her throne.

"A pleasure, my Queen." He bowed as Anduin in his Bio-suit came forward.

"Greetings, Lady Sylvanas. I hope you are having a pleasant day today." Anduin greeted the Banshee who did her best to not throttle the boy where he stands.

"Little Lion."

Anduin could feel the cold bitterness in her voice as it made him shiver slightly.

"You will not speak to him like that, Banshee Queen," Jaina warned as the tension between the two was made.

"Yeah, witch. Watch your mouth." Valeera sneered then Anduin held out his hand to bring peace.

"Aunt Jaina, Sister. It is fine." Anduin voiced.

"But Anduin-."

"I know Lady Sylvanas's feelings towards me and I won't demand respect from her. I will hopefully try to earn it as well as your trust." The Blond Prince assured as the undead elf clicked her tongue.

"Spoken like a true diplomat."

The forsaken queen then rose from her throne, walked towards the young prince and circled around him like a vulture, inspecting him, judging him. His very image made her want to butcher him and send his remains to his dear old father. That blond hair, fair pale skin, and blue eyes, this brat looked like a very smaller version of... him. If she hadn't seen the portrait images of Anduin's deceased mother, seeing his beauty as the spitting image of her and see few physical similarities with his father, she would have thought that he was the secretive son of him.

His very presence brought painful memories.

The way he speaks brought painful memories.

His selfless nature brought painful memories.

The way he could command loyalty without even trying brought painful memories.

His existence brought painful memories.

And now he will live with the Horde as the Warchief's bride. She hoped for the chance to kill the boy, she really did.

"Lady Sylvanas?" Anduin voiced, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm... Tell me, Little Lion, what are your intentions of joining the Horde, to become a critical part of the Horde when you are clearly loyal to the Alliance?" She questioned as she saw the rage in his lackeys as she calls them, but not with the prince himself.

She could not even feel a hint of rage within him.

"I want what is best for Azeroth and help the people as best as I can. A political marriage will bring peace and unity to both sides and hopefully start helping old wounds heal." Anduin spoke with honesty in his pretty little voice.

"So, you say, but surely you must feel some sort of resentment of the Horde. To be vengeful, full of rage, to bear a grudge?" She insinuated as Anduin's companions didn't like what she was getting at.

"No, I can't say I ever had. Not with the Horde or anyone truly. I try to see the best in people." Anduin answered.

"You never hated? To the murderers of your mother? To the dragon that took your father then kidnapped you? To the previous Lich King who stole one of your mentors away? To Garrosh for hunting you, harming your people, and not only nearly killing but cause the limp in your body that affects you to this day? To the dragon, the only friend of your age that you trusted betrayed you in the worse way possible." The Banshee questioned, hoping to incite some rage or hate.

It did with the Alliance members but not Anduin.

He only looked down with pain and took a deep breath.

"How dare you!" Lady Proudmoore snarled as she and the rest of Anduin's group were ready to attack!

But Anduin told them to stop as he answered her question.

"Yes, I have been hurt by many and I wish those things in my past never happen. But I did not feel hatred, just disappointment, and hope that they learn from the path they took and change course, for that is what I believe in." Anduin answered as it stupefied Sylvanas.

How was this possible?

How can anyone hold no hatred in their lives?

Doesn't this boy even know how to hate, even after the horrors he was put through?

Everyone in the room felt the same way, but Jaina, Valeera and the Alliance champions were proud of Anduin's strength, not physically but with his heart. They wished that they had his heart and good nature. But thankfully, they have Prince Anduin to pull them back from the darkness, as he has done before. Even though he was to wed to the Horde's Warchief, they will see that the blond prince would be loved and care for.

"I see." The Banshee huffed as they heard steps coming.

"Ahem, if you are done with tormenting my client, I would like to discuss the matters of the wedding, Sylly." Harp hummed, who was in a different dress that looked more professional as she was getting on the Banshee's nerves.

"You know Grimsly, I thought I told you that I do not like being referred to as "Sylly". You will address me as your queen." The undead elf growled.

"Yeah? Well, I don't like my time being wasted and my clients harassed just because you don't like them, Sylly." She taunted as she walked up to Anduin, making Sylvanas cringe with anger and frustration as her champion looked irritated as well.

"I thought the queen has just said that she doesn't wish to be called-." Nathanos began.

"Now if you excuse us, I need to make Godsend look even more fabulous." The necromancer interrupted as she gently pushed Anduin to some unknown location while his companions followed, not wanting to see the rage of the Banshee Queen.

* * *

A few moments later...

Many were surprised that Harp was able to insult the deadly Banshee Queen and... er... lived to tell about it.

"I am quite surprised that Sylvanas didn't rip you apart. No one ever talks to her like that and comes back unharmed." Jaina spoke to the undead, starting to like her.

"Oh, she tried many times, but she can't kill me. As you may have guessed, I am not a normal Forsaken and the reasons that being of my rebirth in this form is why she can't or won't kill me, I'm too valuable to the Horde." Harp explained in a whimsical way, "Don't get me wrong, I would do anything for the Horde, but that arrogant, vain, skimpy little maggot carcass just... just..."

The necromancer then noticed that the prince was limping slightly and decided to assist.

"Everything alright, Godsend?" She wondered.

"I'm fine, my body just aches a little. I just need my cane." Anduin assured her but the necromancer would have none of that.

"No need, let's bring you to my humble abode with style." She said with enthusiasm as she pulled a small harp from her satchel, "Always take it with me wherever I go."

She then played a few notes then suddenly, the undead appeared underneath Anduin, carrying an open palanquin made of golden bones and fancy coffin cloth.

"Isn't this a little bit much for me? I mean, I am thankful, but I can continue-." The prince babbled.

"Not at all, you are my best client and you should be treated fancy. Plus, it would be faster for all of us." Harp assured as the group continued forward into the city of Undercity.

As they were, they noticed the sludgy glowing liquid that flowed in the veins of the undead city and the beast that lurked within it. A slimy tentacle surfaced from the polluted waters, approaching an unexpecting Prince Anduin and began curling itself around. The group stopped to hear the surprised gasp of the prince. They turned to see Anduin in the air with a tentacle wrapped around him.

"ANDUIN!" Jaina gasped as she was about to attack!

"No, Aunt Jaina! It's not hurting me. Isn't that right?" The human prince assured as he petted the tentacle and the beast in the pollution began to purr.

"That boy's effect on animals surprises me every time." Valeera breathed a breath of relief as they heard shouting from the Forsaken.

"I am so sorry, your majesty. We-we should have kept a better eye on her!" The dead man pleaded.

"No harm is done. She was just a little curious." Anduin chuckled as the beast set him down and his group came to check on him.

"If you would like, you could feed her." Another dead man suggested as he handed him some meat to feed the beast.

Anduin whistled and clicked his tongue for the creature as it eagerly waited for its meal, then Anduin flung it into the water as it heard the happy sounds of the beast.

After saying goodbye to the clingy creature, it was time to begin their trip to the home of Harp Grimsly.

* * *

In Grimsly Estate...

To their surprise, the manor of that of what Harp is accustomed to was rather elegant and posh, yet festive and alive.

She asked that they take off the suits for her home was fortified to keep pollution and toxic substances out of her home.

"It's the best way to give the best to my clients. Now, some normal tea for my guests and blood wine for me." She hummed as she set up the living area, "Now, what you want to have at your wedding?"

"I've spoken with the Warchief and my father and we've decided that the ceremony should be held in the neutral land of Pandaria," Anduin suggested as he took a sip of his tea.

"Excellent, excellent location~! A land of peace, beautiful scenery, friendly locals with perfect materials, and a neutral place will be sacred grounds for the unity of Azeroth~." She swooned, "And I must assume that it is also your favorite place as well."

"Yes, it is. I have always been like a home away from home and I've always dreamed of having my wedding there." Anduin admitted with a slight blush.

"Right, I will make arrangements and make sure everything is perfect~. But first, I need to take your measurements to craft the perfect wedding shrouds. Come, come~!" Harp cheered as she dragged the boy upstairs to her private sewing room. His companions were about to follow him but were stopped by Harp.

"No, no, no. This is a private matter for the prince and me." The Forsaken explained.

"Listen, we can't leave Prince Anduin alone, High King orders." The Blood Elf huffed but the Necromancer would hear nothing of it.

"If there is one thing that I prided myself in, it is my work and this type of work requires privacy. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with him." She assured as she closed the doors behind her and Anduin, locking it with her magic.

As Jaina was about to use her magic against it, Anduin assured her that it would be fine and to wait outside.

* * *

Three hours later...

Being forced to wait outside the door, they got concern and worried with Anduin's constant gasps, shivers, and few complaints, while there were Harp's apologies, orders and constant compliments of Anduin's body.

Soon they came out as Anduin was as red as an apple and completely exhausted from the measurements while Harp was snickering.

"He is defiantly a prince, but he's got the curves of a princess and the skin of a goddess." She snickered, "I got what I needed for the gown, I will soon complete it."

"T-thank you, Miss. Grimsly." Anduin stuttered as he was being led by his Aunt Jaina as the members of the Alliance were suiting up and getting ready to leave.

"Of course, Varok is going to have a fun time with you~." Harp teased as she closed the doors, her laughs can be heard from the other side.

* * *

Meanwhile in Grommosh's Hold...

Varok was waiting on his throne as his trusted student and friend, Zekhan to arrive.

"Welcome back, Zekhan. Have you learned anything about the Worgen that attacked the prince?" The Warchief wondered as the young troll knelt to his idol.

"Indeed mi have, warchief. It seems dat he nuh de only one who wishes to stop de union between yuh an de young prince. There a one group dat plans to destroy de horde by any means necessary. Dey call themselves de extremists." He reported.

"Extremists... Hmm... I will warn King Varian and the Horde of this. Thank you for your help, my friend." Varok thanked.

"Anduin seems to be ah kind-hearted person an mi will help out ina anyway possible fi de horde an fi Azeroth."

"Thank you, Zekhan. Please do me a favor and keep an eye on Anduin. I don't want anyone suspicious near him."

The Shaman nodded and gave a salute before he left.

Varok knew that everyone will be on their toes.

The question is... when they would strike and where?


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks later at night…

It was a quiet night for Azeroth as many were having a restless sleep.

One was King Varian with nightmares of his past were lingering in his mind.

_He was in the woods with his young son as they were hunting for deer. It was a lush and green forest as the sounds of nature could be heard everywhere. The sun was shining and so was his little Anduin. The boy was young, eager and a happy child. Varian wanted to keep his son happy and safe forever, never to know pain or heartache, as he did. This is just what he and his son needed. Everything seemed peaceful today._

_When suddenly, everything became dark and ten-year-old Anduin hugged his father for safety as the storm drew breath. Then, came the laughter of familiar voices, their voices._

_“FATHER!” He heard Anduin screamed as he looked to see that Anduin was no longer with him!_

_He looked everywhere but could not find him! All the while, he heard their laughter and his son’s desperate pleas for help!_

_“SON! WHERE ARE YOU?!?” The High King called out for his child._

_“You should have been more careful, Varian.” A dark voice snickered, causing the king to turn around._

_To his horror and fear, his son was being held captive by Garrosh, Onyxia, Arthas, and Garona!_

_“LET HIM GO!!” He demanded as his enemies laughed._

_“Ah Varian, always the brute but never the strategist,” Arthas commented._

_“It seems that the bloodline of Wrynn will end here,” Garona smirked as she licked the bloodied blade, she used to kill his father._

_“Better to be dead than a slave, huh?” Onyxia laughed with smoke coming out of her human nose._

_The raised their weapons high at the frightened boy!_

_“NO!!” Varian screamed but it was too late!!_

“NO!!” Varian gasped as he awoke from the nightmare and breathing heavily.

He looked around as he saw that he was in his room and he had awakened from a nightmare. But his frantic mind had to be sure as he left his room and made his way to his son’s. He opened a small crack in the door to see his child was still there, sleeping peacefully like an angel. The scarred man sighed in relief and returned to his bedchambers, though the feeling of the nightmare’s grip was still there.

* * *

In Orgrimmar…

It had seemed that Varian was not the only one plagued with nightmares as Varok tossed and turned in his own bed as well.

The old orc was battling his own demons of the past whilst he slumbered.

_Varok was in the heart of the storm as he was near the edge of a cliff. He was holding Anduin Wrynn, his bride was bloodied and beaten. They were being attacked by the Scourge, led by an undead Garrosh!_

_“Do not let them get away! Let their deaths start our lives!” Garrosh ordered as the monsters roared with bloodlust._

_The old orc turned around to see a pirate ship with tentacles waiting for them below!_

_The tentacled undead version of Daelin Proudmoore was swinging his sword for them, hungry for their blood!_

_“Death to Orcs and those who stand by them!” He bellowed as the storm grew worse!_

_JOLT!!_

_A bolt of lighting came as it broke the earth, causing them both to fall!_

Varok awoke with a start as he felt his heart beating out of his chest.

He looked around to see that he was still in Orgrimmar. It was all just a dream, a very, very bad dream. The old orc sighed as he returned to slumber, not knowing that his dreams were a warning for something terrible.

* * *

In the deepest part of Eversong Woods…

A band of Orcish mercenaries had ravaged a passing traveler’s cart of their valuables as they celebrated their good fortune.

What they didn’t foresee was a pair of judging eyes were watching them under a cloak. As the robbers were celebrating their latest take, they spotted a small hooded figure coming their way.

“What fool are you to come to the deadliest warriors in Azeroth?” The leader sneered as they draw their weapons.

The small person in the hood pointed at them and spoke to them.

“Oh, boohoo. They should’ve known better than to come into our forest.” He laughed as his men laughed with them.

The mysterious stranger spoke again, and it irritated them.

“Hey, these woods belong to us, not those tree-hugging Blood Elves!” One of the orcs snarled.

The person then pulled something from the large satchel with them and gave a final warning.

“Ooh, I’m so scared~. Let’s just kill him, boys!” The leader bellowed as the other followed suit.

But then their prideful nature soon turned to horror as they screamed in the night while the sound of flesh tearing could be heard, and blood flying can be seen!

* * *

The next morning…

A Blood Elf patrol was on the hunt for the thieves that frequently attacks merchant caravans but soon came upon what remained of the thieves.

Body parts were everywhere, weapons were bent, the flesh was torn from the bone, and yet the valuables that were stolen remained untouched. It was a morbid and disgusting scene to be seen by the group.

One of them cursed in Elven as another came to inspect what happened.

“Do you think an animal could do this?” One of them wondered as they felt as if something was wrong.

“No creature of our forest could have done this. Look at the wounds, they were sliced through by blades, no claws nor teeth and there is something else. Do you smell it?” The leader of the patrol began as his party noticed it as well.

“No blood but something else…”

“What is that odor? It’s disgusting and yet smells so familiar…”

“We better report this to Lord Theron.” The leader advised as the carted up the remains to investigate this massacre.

* * *

Meanwhile in Stormwind City…

Anduin was walking into the cathedral when he spots a familiar Paladin given prayers to the Light.

“Oh, Jake, Jake Evergrow,” Anduin called out as the large paladin stood up.

“By the Light, my ears must be burning for the ever-elegant Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn has arrived.” The man chuckled as they both came in for a hug.

Jake was one of the few childhood friends he had. They both met during the days of the previous Lich King and the Scourge. During those days, he, his mother, Myra, and his sisters Tulip and Rose were forced to flee the farm while their father perished at the hands of the undead. Jake wanted to become a paladin to prevent the Light from ever leaving another person and to keep the undead from doing to his family, what they did to his father.

At first, Jake was shy around Anduin for his status. But over time the two became close friends and see each other as brothers in everything but blood. While Jake scolded Anduin from running off, Anduin would angerly patch him up after every ‘unnecessary’ battle he got into with the Horde. The two were as close as real brothers could be.

“How have you been Andy?” The paladin wondered as his heavy hand patted him on the back.

“I will tell later, but first I was wondering if you would like to have brunch with me back at the castle.” The Priest wondered.

“That sounds fine. Been quite a long time since I had a meal fit for a king.” Jake laughed as he followed his friend.

* * *

At Stormwind Keep in the Garden…

The two were eating outside as brunch was provided for them as Jake notes the latest addition to the Garden.

“That’s an interesting fountain your father had built.” Jake chuckled as the fountain had a statue of Anduin with a glass ball in his hands to represent Light while its spewed water into the bowl of the fountain, giving water to the birds and lilies.

“Yes, father had it made after my choice, he wanted something to help Stormwind get through my absence to come.” Anduin sighed as he thought it was a bit much as he thought of the unspoken, _‘And himself…”_

Yes, he will be leaving for the Horde soon but not forever and he’ll visit often. This won’t be the last time they would see each other.

“So, it is true, you’re getting hitched.” Jake assumed as Anduin nodded.

“A political wedding to be assured.”

“Political wedding… Right.” Jake chuckled as he ate some of his food.

“Excuse me?” Anduin huffed as his friend continued to laugh.

“Andy, for as long as I’ve known you, you were known to have… eccentric tastes. It seems to be one of the traits that your family has.” Jake began as he had another finger sandwich.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Anduin blushed as he took a sip of his tea.

“Anduin, ever since we have been learning the ways of the Light, I’ve noticed your tastes. One of them is your love of older things and second is that you’re really not that attracted to humans.” Jake answered as he munched on another sandwich.

“Yes… So?” Anduin blushed as he became redder.

“Brother, you are a weird one and this marriage is more a benefit for you to be with the one you are more attracted too.” He smiled as Anduin felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

Thankfully there was commotion at the gate to distract the pair of their awkward conversation. The Stormwind Prince stood at the chance and began to walk towards the guards. He saw them picking on a small Hozen.

“What is the meaning of this? Leave him alone.” Anduin ordered as it startled the guards.

“But your Majesty, he was trying to enter the kingdom!” One of the guards protested as the Hozen picked himself back up.

“He’s an invited guest. Now leave him be.” The prince ordered as the guards allowed entry for the stranger.

“I am so sorry for their actions, Wi-Wi.” The blond apologized as he led him to the table where Jake was.

“It is fine. T-thank you for your kindness, your highness.” He smiled as he held his painting supplies close to him.

“Who’s your new little friend, Andy?” Jake wondered as Anduin offered a plate for the Hozen.

“This is the painter, Wi-Wi. Don’t laugh at the name, it is not polite.” Anduin introduced as Jake tried to hold back the mirth.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The paladin smiled as his old friend rolled his eyes.

“We met when we needed to pick a royal painter for the wedding. Though he wasn’t picked, he had a fascination with famed and infamous. He painted many portraits of those of our past.” Anduin explained as Wi-Wi continued.

“I painted them all but one, Prince Anduin. A true representation of an angelic being with a goal of peace and love for all.” The monkey man flattered as it made the prince’s cheeks turn pink, “So I would ask to paint him a portrait once a week.”

“Why once a week?” Jake wondered as the monkey man seemed calmer than others of his kind, it was strange.

“It has become a great shame to me that I can never paint him right. You see, Prince Anduin is a person unlike any other. No blue in my pallet can be claimed for his eyes, no gold to capture his hair or no flick of the wrist can truly capture his true beauty.” Wi-Wi sighed as he was disappointed in himself then picked himself back up, “But I will not give up. One day I will paint the perfection of Prince Anduin Wrynn, son of the High King Varian Wrynn.”

Anduin chuckled as he got set up for his portrait.

But as he was being painted, within the castle, the Alliance was having a meeting on strange and unusual events happening in the kingdoms.

“These bandits were all drained of blood?” King Varian questioned the Night Elven Queen.

“Yes, my patrol found them twisted and slain. Yet, not a single drop of blood was recovered, not even with the flesh.” Tyrande reported as it unsettled her a bit.

“However, there was a strange and unusual smell that lingered from the bodies. We don’t know what it is, but we will find out.” Malfurion added.

“Shoud we, thouch? A mean, whatever is doin this is only huntin the bad element. Why no let whomever is doin this keep doin it?” Moira questioned.

“Because that is not our way! And we don’t know if whatever or whoever is doing this won’t just start attacking innocent people. We need to find them now.” Varian snapped as Genn was with him.

“I will launch a stakeout and see if there is any strange things going on in the night.” The old Worgen King advised as the others agreed.

“Let’s just hope that whatever this is can be stopped.” Jaina hoped as she had a feeling that they were not going to like what they find.

* * *

At night, in New Tinkertown…

The proud sorceress, Jaina Proudmoore was walking out of the shops as there were many books in her arms.

Strangely, there was no mention of any person or monster able to steal every drop of blood from a living creature. The only thing that was even close to a blood-sucking entity was the Vampires and not even them are able to lick every drop of blood. Whatever is doing this is something entirely new.

As Jaina pondered on what kind of creature would do such a crime, she heard someone scream!

The sorceress sprang into action to see an injured Gnome on the ground!

“What in Azeroth happened?” She asked the Gnome woman as she helped her up, seeing the thief running off.

“A thief stole my purse!” She cried as Jaina sprang into action and began chasing thief from alley to alley.

She was ready to cast a spell when she suddenly stopped, the thief had stopped too and was cowering over a very familiar silhouette…

“No! No! You can’t be real! You’re dead!” The thief screamed as the figure brought down his weapon and severed him in two!

When Lady Proudmoore gazed upon the figure, she could not believe her horror. As the shadow of the past, this killer was an orc known for his bloodlust and hate. The orc that destroyed the city she loved, the orc that hurt Anduin, the orc that was killed by Thrall.

“Garrosh.” She whispered and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

The next three days…

A meeting was called between the Horde and the Alliance.

There had been disturbing news that figures of the past had come to haunt Azeroth’s future. One such a tale was being recalled by the frantic Harp Grimsly and her Blood Elf partner, Melinar flamegazer, who looked horrified himself.

“I saw the whole thing! It was like something from my worst nightmares, even worse than the one where a giant magnet was using my head as a pot for his eyeball tree! There we were, picking out the nicest fabric for Godsend to wear when out of the blue a brawl took forth. Naturally, I would’ve wanted to record this moment with my magic and watch it later, but my partner wanted us to break it off.” The undead woman began as she recounts the events that happened, “That’s when he showed up! Like a ghost, Arthas Menethil rode up on that horse of his and slaughtered them all! Then as quickly as he came, he vanished.”

The members of the Horde and the Alliance muttered with worry of the story of the Necromancer.

“Are you certain that it was Arthas?” Genn questioned.

“I would never forget that waste of a mother’s love, scourge-spewing, pampered rotten little toad-kisser…” She cursed as her partner agreed with her, on the Arthas sight, not the cursing she did.

“We have proof as well,” Melinar added as he removed the Forsaken’s head.

“Oh sure, take a lady’s head, why don’t you?” She huffed as her one eye showed a projection of what happened.

The images of Arthas were as clear as day.

This brought fear to the leaders.

“It seems that the villains once dead and forgotten have returned with a vengeance. Yet, all of them had been following the same pattern.” Malfurion concluded, “They were hunting criminals, butchered them without a sound or mercy, they disappeared as all of their blood was drained, leaving a lingering smell.”

“Therefore, we must enact a mandatory curfew and guard patrols twenty-four seven.” The High King ordered as the Alliance and Horde agreed on the suggestions.

But within their minds, one question was the same.

Where would the next attack happen?

* * *

Later at night within Stormwind…

Anduin sighed as he was forced to stay in with an army of guards, including champions of both Horde and Alliance to keep him safe.

The prince was thankful that he had least had a friend with him while he was on lockdown.

“I know you hate feeling caged, Andy. But this thing, whatever it is a blood-sucking parasite that brings the dead to life.” Jake sighed as the prince looked bored.

“But I could help them. I might be able to figure out what is happening.” Anduin groaned as he sighed with boredom.

“You will. Just in the daylight, where it’s safe.” Jake assured as Anduin moaned.

But as they were talking, there was sudden noise coming from the doors. They slowly stopped as the sounds of battle can be heard!

“Don’t let them get through!”

“Protect the prince!”

“My arm! He just ripped off my arm!”

“AAAHHH!!”

Jake then instinctively stood in front of Anduin with the hammer in hand, ready to protect him.

Then suddenly, the door exploded with the worse enemies of Azeroth’s History were appearing through a cloud of smoke!

“If you want him, you’ll have to go through me, abominations!” Jake snarled as Anduin was ready to cast spells.

“ANDUIN!” Varian shouted as he rushed in with the Warchief to protect the prince.

But before the entities came close, they suddenly stopped and disappeared in a black haze before its sludgy content fled from the castle.

“Are you alright, your highness?” Varok questioned as his father looked over his child.

“I am fine, but what of the others?” Anduin wondered.

“Worse for wear, but they will be fine,” Varian assured him as Jake walked out to help the still-living members that were wounded up.

Anduin healed up many, including the blushing Blood Elf Champion who felt the warmth of his light. The dead were being carted as their blood was drained away from them. All were accounted except for one…

“Where is Harp Grimsly?” Anduin wondered as she looked for her.

“Out… Here…!” She shouted from the garden through the broken window.

Everyone rushed over to see if she was okay.

“Harp, are you okay?!?” Her Blood Elf friend shouted.

“Yes, I’m fine! Now, come down here and help me find my foot!”

* * *

A few minutes later…

After finding and almost reassembling the necromancer she was complaining and whining from being flung from the window.

“At least I got something from that thing.” Harp huffed as everyone was still looking for her arm.

“Like what?” Anduin wondered.

“Before that brute that looked like that rat vomit Garrosh threw me out the window, I sealed up some of its weird ooze in a vial.” She explained, “It should be with my missing arm.”

“Found it!” A goblin shouted as he handed her arm back and the vial to the warchief.

“Let me see what it is.” Velen spoke as he took the vial and examined it.

Then with shock, he told them of its contents.

“It’s demon blood and… paint?”


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks earlier…

_Wi-Wi was trying his best to paint the perfect portrait of Anduin._

_But when he finished, the Hozen snarled with rage of his failure and threw the painting with the other failures. In frustration, he seeped into the floor and curled up in a pity position. Ever since he had met the prince, he felt his heart aflutter. Many had thought of him a savage, like his people, unfit to be an artist, but Prince Anduin took an interest in his painting and even went far to praise their beauty._

_Wi-Wi loved him since but knew he could never be his, for he is to wed the Warchief. But he could at least capture his beauty forever in a painting to forever be his. But the paintings always turned out wrong. His hands cannot paint the true face of Anduin Wrynn._

_“I failed, again and again. No matter how many times I paint, no matter how many times I see you, the portrait cannot become my greatest dream.” Wi-Wi cried as he looked to his bottles of paint and grabbed one, “I would give my soul for the things I desire most. For just a touch of his purity.”_

**_“Pay anything?”_ ** _A voice wondered as it startled the Hozen greatly._

_“W-who is there?” Wi-Wi shivered as he dropped the paint bottle._

**_“Do not fear, dear painter. I am a friend who has heard your plea. The world is tainted and toxic with poisons brought forth by both Alliance and Horde. You know this.”_ **

_“Yes. It is true.”_

**_“And yet, despite this repulsiveness of this world, there is purity in the land.”_ **

_“The prince.”_

**_“Yes, you desire his love but can never truly be with him. You could, however, create a duplicate for yourself.”_ **

_The bottle that fell soon hovered in the air with some strange magic and transformed into a different kind of bottle with an eyeball and dragon wings._

**_“Take this special brand of paint. It is the key to realize your greatest dreams.”_ **

_“But how?” Wi-Wi questioned as he took the bottle._

_The bottle then began to quake and exploded with a mysterious black substance! It tackled a portrait of the Blood Elf Prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider! As the goo merged with the painting, the image of Kael'thas glowed and emerged from his prison! The entity walked towards the terrified painter and bowed to his creator._

_“What is this?” Wi-Wi questioned as he looked to the bottle and then to the duplicate of the Blood Elf._

**_“The paint from the bottle has the power to bring forth your creations. The characters of your paintings become real and live to serve you.”_ **

_The painter looked to his magical bottle and smiled a wicked smile as he splashed the ooze all over his masterpieces, each one a known figure of Azeroth, from the Horde and Alliance alike, they rose as the clone servants, all willing to obey his command. He then ordered them back into their paintings as he investigated the bottle to see what was left. But instead of an empty bottle like he expected, it was full again._

_His greatest desire will finally be his._

_He pulled one of the Portraits of Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn, poured the magical paint upon the portrait and it merged with the image of the one he craved. It bubbled and breathed as something sprouted from the art prison. Wi-Wi felt thrilled as he watched the being escape the fantasy made by Hozen hands._

_Once the entity began to form and the colors began to show, he held his creation’s hand, but something was wrong. His hands weren’t as soft as silk or smooth, they were leathery and as prickly as a rose’s thorns or a pumpkin’s barbs. He looked down on the hands to see that it was hideous and appeared to be dragon-like._

_The Hozen looked up to the duplicate of Anduin to see a horrid nightmare._

_His hair was that of snakes, his skin was the interior of an abomination, his mouth that of a wolf and his eyes were most nightmarish of all. But the entity could not keep itself together for long as it seeped back into the painting, then the magic paint returned to its pot._

_“Wh-what happened?” Wi-Wi, “Why did my prince look like that?”_

**_“The painting you created was flawed and undesired by you.”_ **

_The Hozen then picked up the portrait that made Anduin’s skin too pale and his nose too crooked while his eyes were not blue enough._

**_“Remember, the paint will create what you create. You saw this painting as hideous and a mistake, thus the paint took the form of it. But there is still away to achieve your dream.”_ **

_“How? Tell me what to do? What must I accomplish to finally be granted my reward?” Wi-Wi begged as the voice chuckled._

**_“This requires two things. You must continue to paint the object of your desire with the magic paint, it will remember your mistakes and corrects them until it is perfect. The second and most important ingredient is blood.”_ **

_“Blood? But I would kill an innocent soul._

**_“I never said that the blood must come from the innocent. It will accept all kinds, but its favorite taste of blood comes from the wicked.”_ **

_Hozen then looked to the bottle and asked his final question, “I should hunt for the evils of Azeroth?”_

**_“Yes, not only will you build your bride, but you’ll purify the land. Feed them to the paint and become a hero.”_ **

* * *

****

Days of culling…

_His first was a greedy undertaker that stole valuables from the dead._

_Wi-Wi tried to stop him many times but was met with violence. This time, he had power._

_“You should not disrespect those who are resting, old one,” Wi-Wi warned as the Undertaker laughed at him._

_“Ha! And what are you going to do, you hack?! You are a weak little freak!” The old man sneered as he drew his trowel like a weapon._

_Wi-Wi struggled but brought out the painting of Grand Apothecary Putress and enjoyed the show._

_The second time, he had confidence as it was for those bandits that he was forced to pay for projection._

_He refused and waited for them to come. He summoned the paintings of ever known Death Knight as they slaughtered them all and feast on their blood._

_The third was a woman who killed her lovers and stole their money. He used the image of Varian to put an end to her._

_The fourth, a child murderer on the run. The Garrosh duplicate made him suffer._

_The fifth was a conman, so Wi-Wi cons him of his blood with the image of Magni Bronzebeard._

_But his latest kill would bring attention._

_A band of Orcish mercenaries had ravaged a passing traveler’s cart of their valuables as they celebrated their good fortune._

_This was his most notable victims._

_So, he approached them._

_“What fool are you to come to the deadliest warriors in Azeroth?” The leader sneered as they draw their weapons._

_“You have taken something that was not yours and spilled blood this night.” Wi-Wi sneered as the Orcs laughed at him_

_“Oh, boohoo. They should’ve known better than to come into our forest.” He laughed as his men laughed with them._

_“Your forest. Fool, this is the Forest of the Blood Elves. You are simple parasites.”_

_“Hey, these woods belong to us, not those tree-hugging Blood Elves!” One of the orcs snarled._

_The Hozen then pulled his bottle and his portraits from the large satchel with them and gave a final warning, “If you value your lives and your blood, leave this place or become the hunted.”_

_“Ooh, I’m so scared~. Let’s just kill him, boys!” The leader bellowed as the other followed suit._

_Wi-Wi did not hesitate as he brought the paintings of the Arthas Menethil, Kel'Thuzad, and Grommash Hellscream appeared. Then watched them feed._

_All the while, he remained close to the prince, with the excuse of painting his portrait._

* * *

_At Stormwind a day later…_

_This was his first time arriving at the castle as he was excited to see his prince._

_But before he entered, he was stopped by the guards._

_“Great, another member of the Horde came to see his highness.” One of them scoffed._

_“I-I am merely here to-.” Wi-Wi began._

_“I don’t care why you are here for. You Horde wrenches should leave while you can!” The other guard sneered, “You are taking our prince, haven’t you done enough?!”_

_That is when things got physical! Wi-Wi was beaten as he questioned if he should use his magic to kill them!_

_But then, an angel had come._

_“What is the meaning of this? Leave him alone.” Anduin ordered as it startled the guards._

_He was thanking the prince in his mind for the kindness he has done._

_“But your Majesty, he was trying to enter the kingdom!” One of the guards protested as the Hozen picked himself back up._

_“He’s an invited guest. Now leave him be.” The prince ordered as the guards allowed entry for the stranger._

_“I am so sorry for their actions, Wi-Wi.” The blond apologized as he led him to the table where Jake was._

_“It is fine. T-thank you for your kindness, your highness.” He smiled as he held his painting supplies close to him._

_“Who’s your new little friend, Andy?” The Paladin wondered as Anduin offered a plate for the Hozen._

_“This is the painter, Wi-Wi. Don’t laugh at the name, it is not polite.” Anduin introduced as the holy warrior tried to hold back the mirth._

_“I’ll keep that in mind.” The paladin smiled as his old friend rolled his eyes._

_“We met when we needed to pick a royal painter for the wedding. Though he wasn’t picked, he had a fascination with famed and infamous. He painted many portraits of those of our past.” Anduin explained as Wi-Wi continued._

_“I painted them all but one, Prince Anduin. A true representation of an angelic being with a goal of peace and love for all.” The monkey man flattered as it made the prince’s cheeks turn pink, “So I would ask to paint him a portrait once a week.”_

_“Why once a week?” The human wondered as the monkey man seemed calmer than others of his kind, it was strange._

_“It has become a great shame to me that I can never paint him right. You see, Prince Anduin is a person unlike any other. No blue in my pallet can be claimed for his eyes, no gold to capture his hair or no flick of the wrist can truly capture his true beauty.” Wi-Wi sighed as he was disappointed in himself then picked himself back up, “But I will not give up. One day I will paint the perfection of Prince Anduin Wrynn, son of the High King Varian Wrynn.”_

_That was a half-truth, for the real reason to paint the prince was to perfect the duplicate that would be his bride._

_Anduin chuckled as he got set up for his portrait. It was a sweet melody to his ears as he began to paint him._

* * *

The next three days at night…

Wi-Wi slept in his bed as he tossed and turned in his futon.

Phantasm of nightmares from a guilty conscious of the many men he killed for the blood for his paint pot. The paint pot reacted to its master’s agony through dreams and sought out its next target whilst he slept. They took the forms of many infamous enemies of Azeroth, riding upon the veils of dark clouds, like a plague of evil.

_Wi-Wi was walking into the halls of Stormwind with flowers in hand for his love. Anduin was in his garden sitting on a stool in, like he would when he is posing for his portrait, and his face was turned away from his._

_“My love, I bring you flowers from across the land. Accept them and be mine.” Wi-Wi pleaded as he knelt for the prince._

_“But I don’t want flowers.” He calmly spoke, in an eerie manner, but Wi-Wi didn’t seem to notice his peculiar behavior._

_The Hozen Painter then walked towards the eye of his affection._

_“If you desire me, if you want me to be yours, I must have one thing from you.” Anduin coldly explained as he remained unmoved._

_“Tell me, what do I need to give you? What will make you happy?” Wi-Wi questioned as he reached his beloved prince._

_Anduin finally turned around with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He gently took the hand of the Hozen, who felt like this was the greatest moment in his life._

_But then the prince opened his eyes and his face became something sinister._

_“You-your majesty! What happened to your face!?! Your eyes… they burn like molten fire!” Wi-Wi exclaimed as Anduin gripped him tighter!_

_“I want… your blood. Feed me your blood, painter. Make me stronger…” The demonic prince demanded as Wi-Wi could feel the very blood in his hand being drained from him._

_“NO! NO! STOP THIS! STOP THIS AT ONCE!” The hozen demanded!_

“STOP! PLEASE STOP!” Wi-Wi screamed in his sleep.

* * *

Back at Stormwind…

The door exploded with the worse enemies of Azeroth’s History were appearing through a cloud of smoke!

“If you want him, you’ll have to go through me, abominations!” Jake snarled as Anduin was ready to cast spells.

“ANDUIN!” Varian shouted as he rushed in with the Warchief to protect the prince.

But before the entities came close, they suddenly stopped!

 _“STOP IT! STOP IT!”_ They heard their master calling as the paintings returned home in a cloud of black mist.

“Are you alright, your highness?” Varok questioned as his father looked over his child.

“I am fine, but what of the others?” Anduin wondered.

“Worse for wear, but they will be fine,” Varian assured him as Jake walked out to help the still-living members that were wounded up.

At the Home of Wi-Wi

The Hozen finally awoke from his nightmare as he noticed the giant blot of paint returning and entering the bottle.

He gripped the bottle and wondered what had happened.

* * *

The next morning in Stormwind…

The vial of demon blood and paint was placed in the center table as members of the Alliance and the Horde gathered.

“It seems that the problems we face is the work of a demon.” Velen began as he felt the dark power within the vial.

“Not only that, but it has the power to bring images of Azeroth’s warriors to life.” Genn pointed out as he hated the smell that came from the sludge.

“What really puzzles me is why it was targeting only the vile fiends of the land? With this power, they could easily combat our own armies.” Lor'themar Theron examined.

“Then the painted characters hunted for the prince.” Baine pointed out as they were trying to figure out what was going on.

“Speaking of, we should relocate the Bride of the Horde somewhere safe,” Varok suggested.

“Are you saying that Stormwind’s defenses are not enough?” Genn sneered at the orc.

“I don’t think any of our defenses our enough. This paint has the power to become anyone or anything and can arrive in mass quantities.” The Warchief clarified as the High King sighed.

“As much as I hate to say it, but… Varok… is… right. Anduin is not safe and he needs to be located somewhere hidden.” Varian choked on his words, it was really painful to admit the Warchief was right, especially since he disliked him for taking Anduin’s hand.

“We could send him to the Temple of the Red Crane. It is where he trains and learns there. Also, the benefit that the Red Crane would be able to protect him.” Aysa Cloudsinger suggested.

“I will tell him that the Red Crane wishes to continue training.” King Varian spoke, writing to his son, then sending the letter to a messenger bird.

“We should also send some warriors in disguise just in case,” Jaina advised as the other members agreed.

* * *

In Stormwind’s halls…

Anduin was investigating the scene of the attack in hopes that he could find out what was going on.

“You sure this was done by someone mortal? I mean, Velen did say that it had demon blood.” Jake spoke up while Anduin keeps looking.

“I have seen what the demons have done in the past, this is not their style. But they are known to strike deals with desperate souls, which explains the murders that have been happening of late.” Anduin explained as he crouched down to look for any clues that were missed.

“But that doesn’t explain why it was after you.” The paladin hummed as he looked out the window.

Then he noticed a bird fluttering down the windowsill with a letter attached to its leg. As he read the letter, Anduin discovered something. The paint… he recognized it from somewhere… that’s it!

“Andy got a message from your Dad. He wants to let you know that your teacher the Red Crane wants you at Pandaria.” Jake spoke.

“Very well.” Anduin sighed as he got ready to pack.

He knew where to look for answers.

* * *

Five days later in Wi-Wi’s home…

Wi-Wi had to keep low for a bit as he heard word that the leaders of Azeroth were now searching for his paint.

They were on his trail! He needed a plan and fast.

But then a bird arrived with a letter. It held the crest of Stormwind.

“Prince Anduin.” The Hozen spoke while his heart went a flutter then took the letter from the bird to read it.

* * *

_ Dear Wi-Wi, _

_ I need your assistance with your knowledge of paintings. _

_ I ask that we meet at the Temple of the Red Crane after my sessions. _

_ Together, we can protect Azeroth. _

_ From, Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn _

* * *

He knew he shouldn’t, but this was his only chance at happiness, and he will take it.

If he cannot have a copy, he will have the real thing and so, he sent his response. Anduin will meet in his home.

* * *

Back at Stormwind…

The meetings continued as they tried to figure out who was behind these attacks.

“It is obvious that the demons had recruited a pawn. Someone weak to serve their plans.” The Banshee Queen spoke.

“But who?” Baine wondered, “It must be someone who loves to paint and who has a connection to the human prince.”

The Pandarians of both the Horde and Alliance then examined the vial and noticed something about the paint mixed with demon blood.

“This paint… is it-…?” Aysa questioned.

“Yes, I should’ve known.” Ji Firepaw gasped as he knew where the paint some from.

“What is it?” Varian demanded.

“This brand of paint belongs to a tribe located in Wandering Isle.”

“So, a painter in Pandaria with a connection to Anduin?” Jaina assumed as she heard a hammer fall.

“Did you say a painter from Pandaria?” Jake asked completely stunned with the fear of his best friend and holy brother.

* * *

Three hours later…

Prince Anduin arrived alone, sneaking past the guards to meet with the painter.

He waited at his hut as the Hozen opened the door.

“Your majesty, I am happy to see you arrive safely.” Wi-Wi smiled as the prince smiled back.

“Please, call me Anduin, Wi-Wi. We are friends after all.” The blond requested.

“O-of course, come in. I have made tea for you.” Wi-Wi welcomed as the prince entered his home and was admiring the paintings of famous people on his walls.

Once Anduin sat down, Wi-Wi placed the teapot on the table and waited for it to cool.

“What can I do for you?” The Hozen wondered.

“Stormwind was recently attacked from a peculiar enemy.” Anduin began as he told his story to the Hozen painter.

“So, the creatures that attacked your kingdom was made of the paint from my island,” Wi-Wi concluded as the tea was cool enough to drink, pouring a cup to the prince and himself.

“Yes, I was wondering if you can take me to where the paint is made. I believe that the demons may have tainted the supplies and artists of this land our bringing the past to life, unknowingly.” Anduin suspected as he took the sip of his tea.

“It could be possible…” Wi-Wi grunted as Anduin soon sensed something.

There was a dark power that drew him to the paintings Wi-Wi made and the prince of the Alliance walked towards one, feeling the dark power within.

“Your majesty, I think you should sit down.” The Hozen suggested.

But Anduin wasn’t listening as this darkness had a trail, making the priest follow its power to a bottle.

“Your majesty, I suggest that you sit down.”

Anduin looked to the bottle and saw the symbol of the demons.

“Wi-Wi, what is this?” Anduin gasped as he showed him the bottle.

“Anduin, it doesn’t matter to you anymore. You will sit down soon.” The Hozen spoke in a dark tone as Anduin began to feel dizzy.

Wi-Wi grabbed the bottle and pushed the weakened prince into a chair.

“Wi-Wi, what have you done…?” He weakly spoke before passing out.

“What is best for you, my love.” The painter explained as he summoned his power from the bottle!


	8. Chapter 8

At the abandoned home of Wi-Wi…

By the time the hut was reached, the Horde and Alliance were too late.

“SON! SON! WHERE ARE YOU?!?” Varian boomed as he was frantic for his search for his child!

“PRINCE ANDUIN!!” Jaina shouted as she searched as well, hoping to find her beloved nephew unharmed and safe.

But no one called back, there was no sign of the prince. Genn began to sniff out for the Alliance’s Heart while Lor'themar used a spell to see if they could locate where the painter and the beloved prince was taking.

What they didn’t know was that Wi-Wi knew that they would come for their prince and left him a special paint just for them. This one showed the spirit of the bloodthirsty paint that thrived on the crimson liquid. A painting that held the images of the entire San'layn Clan came to life and hungry to life! With the surprise attack from all sides within the hut, they were forced to fight!

The painted images of the vampiric creatures latched their fangs upon the heroes as Jaina used her magic to destroy the canvas that was the source of their existence. The San'layn disappeared in flames as the bellowed in agony, saving the members of the Alliance and the Horde.

“Well done, Jaina.” King Varian sighed as everyone took a moment to recover from the attack while looking for clues for the location of his son.

“How did you know?” Nathanos questioned the sorceress as he examined the burnt remains of the painting meant to kill them.

“I had a feeling that the painting was connected to the canvas when I sensed the dark magic originating from the canvas,” Jaina explained as she used her magic to see where the trail of the demon paint had gone.

If they find the paint, they’ll find the painter.

If they find the painter, they might find Anduin and hopefully alive.

“So, now we know how to defeat him, and we can pick up where he and the little lion is.” Sylvanas Windrunner spoke as she felt the need to take blood as well.

“Let’s just hope that Anduin will be alive.” Genn prayed as he adored the boy so, he was like the son he had lost long ago.

“If the painter wanted the kill Anduin, he would have done it by now. No, I think this goes deeper into a dark obsession of him. It wouldn’t be the first time.” The Paladin Jake assured as he saw the shiver from his king.

“When I find them, I will be bringing back to Stormwind a stuffed monkey,” Varian swore as he had a deadly glare in his eyes.

“Not before he feels the full wrath of the Horde, mine first.” Varok agreed as both agreed that the Hozen would pay.

* * *

Within the Spire of Solitude, underneath the Cave of Words…

It was thanks to his paintings that such an underground labyrinth could be made.

The caverns are a bit of a fixer-upper as for someone as refined and as angelic as someone like the beloved Prince Anduin deserves better. Perhaps the paintings could grant him a more elegant accustom that he is used to.

Wi-Wi then took out three landscape paintings of fantasy kingdoms and castles and brought their rooms to life. The unconscious prince was then placed onto a bed fit for a king and left alone for the painter to make final touches for his love.

He did not worry about the prince escaping for he was the only one who can reveal the exit.

After putting on the finishing touches, he soon heard his darling prince come down the stairs made with the demon paint. The human prince and Bride of the Horde looked scared, confused and upset as he looked around his new surroundings. The blond looked skittish as a deer and twice as afraid while he stared at the painter with a look of betrayal.

“Ah, Prince Anduin, my love, welcome to our new castle. Please take a seat.” Wi-Wi welcomed as two images of Jaina and Genn appeared with a chair and forced him to sit on it and pushed to the dining table.

The painter then snapped his fingers as the painting of Thrall came with a pot of tea.

“Wi-Wi, I don’t understand. Why are you doing this and where did you get that demon blood?” The blond prince questioned as he couldn’t understand why the painter would do such horrors.

“My prince, I was gifted a power to purify this world from all of its evil and corruption. This paint will eat it all away and bring forth the things that I create.” Wi-Wi explained as he showed the bottle of paint and brought to life another painting.

“You sold your soul to a demon. There is always a price to that type of power.” Anduin warned as Wi-Wi wouldn’t listen.

“But I know the price. The price of never able to create another one of you. A you to have all to myself.” Wi-Wi wept as he showed the failures on his canvases on the floor, “I’ve tried, over and over to create the perfect you. But then I realized there will only be one perfect you. A you wasted upon by that old fool, Varok. You will be safer here.”

“But I don’t want to be here.” Anduin voiced but before he could get up and leave, the image of Garrosh appeared, snatched him up and roughly placed him on the golden throne, where paint tied him down to the armrest and the throne itself.

“Why are you not happy, my love? I make your greatest fantasies real, rid away from the evil, and do anything for you.”

“You can’t make the world a better place by killing people, no matter how much wrong they did and none of this is real. I cannot stay here Wi-Wi. Please, come to the real world with me, you still have the chance to change. A chance to stop this evil.” Anduin pleaded as it angered the Hozen.

“No! I am not evil! Everyone else is! All my life I have nothing but failure! You are the only good thing in my life and you’re not leaving me!” Wi-Wi snarled as he summoned guards to Anduin captive.

* * *

Outside the Spire of Solitude…

Genn followed the sent to the spire and to see that the trail has hit a dead end.

“The painter is here.” The Worgen claimed as the magic users began to use their powers to look for a secret entrance.

“I highly doubt the painter and the prince would be in the cave, it’s too obvious.” One of the goblins pointed out.

“We found it.” One of the mages spoke as Jaina stepped forward.

“Stand back.” The sorceress ordered the magic users of the Horde and Alliance that came with the leaders to rescue the bride.

With a little bit of ice magic, she completely froze the demon paint solid that hid its secrets and Varian destroyed it with his sword, revealing a secret entrance. The entrance led down into the darkness as pairs of eyes soon appeared with a menacing look. The hunger for their blood was the same as that of the demons.

It looks like that if they wanted to reach Prince Anduin in time, they would have to do some fighting.

“Nothing will keep me from my son, not even abominations like you!” Varian snarled as they ready themselves for the brawl of a thousand painted warriors!

* * *

In the Demon Painted Throne Room…

Anduin tried his best to use the light to break his chains; but no matter how much his light chips away, the paint replaces it and reinforced it.

“My love, why are you so unhappy?” Wi-Wi wondered as he tried his best to keep his captive happy and content.

“Wi-Wi, I want to go home.” Anduin simply explained, “We need to leave for the embassy and help you. The demon blood will kill you.”

“The paint is my greatest power, my love and you are home, with me.” Wi-Wi coldly explained as he took a few minutes to think, “Maybe you don’t feel at home… Do you miss your father? I can fix that.”

He then snapped his fingers as the image of Varian Wrynn appeared. It was a perfect copy, right down to the scar and wrinkles from constant wars.

“There, now your father is here. Give him a hug.” Wi-Wi the Hozen ordered as the mindless painting did so, hoping that it would be enough to keep his lover happy and wanting him to stay with him forever.

The hug felt wrong, with no love or warmth. Just coldness and bloodlust from the paint.

“Wi-Wi, he’s not real, none of this is! This is an illusion brought to life by the demon paint! It hungers for blood and seeks to quench its thirst! You need to stop, or we are all going to die!” Anduin pleaded as it enraged the painter.

“SILENCE!!” The painter boomed as the demon paint latched itself onto Anduin’s lips to keep him from speaking! His face hurt from the slap of the paint that turned hardened.

The blond prince tried to talk but couldn’t.

The Hozen soon realized what he had done.

He had hurt the one he loved the most.

“My prince, I am so sorry. Please, allow me to remove it.” Wi-Wi apologized as he tried to walk up to the prince, but the image of Varian stopped then pointed to the entrance to the throne room.

The sounds of battle and shouting can be heard from the steps.

“We’re getting through!”

“Watch out!”

“I’ll blast these cheap imitations to smithereens!”

“Get down!”

“Oof!”

“I can smell Prince Anduin, he’s here!”

“Quickly, destroy these curs and let us deal with their master!”

“For the Alliance!”

“For the Horde!”

They found him.

“No, they’re here. No, I can’t let them take you! Y-you belong to me and me alone! Come to me my paintings! Come to me and become an unstoppable army!” Wi-Wi ordered as the canvases that decorated his throne room came to life as they turned more and more demonic!

The paintings bellowed as the members of the Alliance and the Horde finally arrived.

“ANDUIN!!” The High King gasped as he saw his son somewhat bruised and tied up by a golden throne made of demon paint.

“Hang on, Anduin! We’ll set you free!” His Aunt Jaina called out to her beloved nephew as the painted army sneered at them.

“Stay away from him! He belongs to me!” The painter hissed as he became more savage than before.

Anduin knew it, the demon blood from the paint was taking over.

“You little rat! I’ll gut you from stem to stern!” Genn snarled in his Worgen form.

“No, it will be you that would be gutted! My creations, destroy the filth!” Wi-Wi ordered as his eyes turned and acidic green as cracks began to form!

“For the Alliance!” Varian shouted with his sword in hand!

“For the Horde!” Varok boomed with his ax!

“FOR PRINCE ANDUIN!!” The armies bellowed as they were fueled with the desire to free their prince!

The battle was intense as the flesh and blood members of both sides fought the duplicates of the past! Yet, no matter how many times they defeated them, another would take their place! They needed a new strategy!

“Everyone aim for the canvases! It will destroy the armies completely!” Lor'themar ordered as the magic users turned to the canvases that hang on the walls.

“Don’t worry, Spitfire. I got your back.” Harp spoke to Jaina Proudmoore as she kept the paintings away, “By the way, how would you feel about wearing something blue with light teal trimmings for the wedding? It would make you look fantastic as a Bride of Honor.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Jaina grunted as she used a fire spell to burn three canvases.

Genn pushed back against the three versions of himself as Baine used the power of fire elementals to burn five more!

“NO!” Wi-Wi bellowed as his canvases were being destroyed as well as his army!

He soon noticed Varok coming at him!

The painter tried to jump as the orc freed his ax! But instead of chopping the painter to bits, he sliced his bottle in half! The Hozen hit the wall as the paint spilt onto the error paintings of Anduin!

Soon, everything that was made from the paint, disappeared and Anduin collapsed from the throne becoming paint once more.

“Anduin,” His father gasped as he rushed to his son's side, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. But what about everyone else?” The prince wondered, a little disoriented from the smell of the paint.

“A little worse for wear, but they’ll be fine,” Varok answered then turned his attention to the kidnapper of Anduin.

But Wi-Wi seemed not to notice him as he was muttering to himself.

“Why, why can’t I ever have… the one thing I’ve always wanted…?” He muttered as a drop of his blood hit the paint, accepting the offering.

The paint soon bubbled and boiled as it heaved, almost like it was alive.

Then… something spewed from the ooze!

It was the Hozen’s dream. It was Anduin, the perfect Anduin copy, from his eyes to his blond ponytailed hair to the attire he wore. It was pure perfection, an exact model.

“M-my love?” Wi-Wi gasped as the duplicate brushed the Hozen’s cheek.

 ** _“Do you love me?”_** The duplicate questioned in a cold tone.

“Yes, yes, I do!” Wi-Wi squeaked as another hand touched his cheek.

**_“Then give me… your blood.”_ **

_CHOP!!_

The image of Anduin unhinged his jaw into something massive and demonic-like and devoured two halves of the Hozen!

**_“I need blood!”_ **

Soon the demonic paint around them came to the duplicate of Anduin, transforming into a chimera of every character that Wi-Wi had ever painted with Anduin being on top of the mountain of distorted faces!

 ** _“Give us more!!”_** The monster demanded as the army soon began their attack on the monster!

But the attacks don’t seem to work as the beast drew closer! While Anduin was in the arms of his father, he noticed the bottle cut in half was inside is distorted double’s see-through chest. Maybe, if the bottle was destroyed, the paint would cease to be.

He had to try.

Lifting his arm, he summoned the light within him. With once blast of his Penance, he destroyed the bottle completely, turning it into dust! Without its heart, the monster screamed in agony as it returned to paint once more.

The combined army cheered for Prince Anduin, who looked saddened for the loss of a friend to the demons.

Unaware that they were being watched.

“Your plan has failed, child. The master will be displeased.” The Dreadlord Detheroc sneered at the smallest hooded Nathrezim.

“The plan was never to kill them. Everything went accordingly, Brother.” A famine voice from the hood explained.

“What is your plan, Little Sister?” Detheroc questioned.

“You’ll see… But I need you to keep the Extremist and the Cult of the Dammed stirred. We need them ready to keep our plan going forward.” She ordered as the Dreadlord growled at her, but said nothing, knowing that she was the master’s choice of the leader on this mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Many days later, in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms…

It took a couple of days to recover from the Blood Paint nightmare as plans for the wedding continued in Pandaria.

The land finally recovered from the damaged it suffered so long ago by the orc, Garrosh, and his followers. This center of Pandaria was the perfect place for the wedding as it would represent peace and harmony to both sides.

Anduin watched as Harp and her employees were setting food options for the wedding. The catering will provide tastes that everyone would enjoy as well as keep things under control. Full bellies meant happy warriors; happy warriors meant less likeliness of any rash acts.

That was Harp’s working theory.

Anduin had voiced his request of one of the foods to be lotus root paste buns. Harp’s Goblin employees wrote that down and began helping with setting the scene. The blond prince soon noticed the invitations being spread out and recognized some of the names. There was one person he wished would come, sadly though, it’s never meant to be.

This person raised him a good portion of his life, taught him, protected him from most of Lady Prestor’s cruelty and loved him as if he was his own child. He was his father’s closest and truest friend who was there for him at the darkest moments of his life when the kingdom was burned, when his father was murdered when his wife was slain, and when he endured the spell from Onyxia.

That man was the reason he wanted to be a priest in the first place.

That man who was a righteous and honorable Paladin.

That man who nearly died at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate.

That man who sacrificed everything to make sure that the Scourge is kept in check.

That man was-.

“Y-you’re majesty.” A voice spoke, derailing Anduin thoughts.

The blond prince looked up to see the Blood Elf Champion, Melinar Flamegazer, who looked somewhat nervous to be talking to him.

“Err… Yes?” Anduin asked as he returned to reality.

“Forgive me from interrupting you from your contemplation-.”

“It is fine. I was just thinking.”

“But I am about to leave to deliver invitations and I was wondering if there was anyone else to arrive at the wedding.” The Blood Elf explained as he blushed a bit.

Anduin then had the idea.

“Actually, may I have a blank invitation? I wish to make this delivery personal.” Anduin requested as he gave him the big eyes by accident.

The blond blood elf couldn’t say no to him as he handed him a blank invitation.

“Thank you.” Anduin bowed as it made Melinar flustered.

Alone with the card, he grabbed a quill with ink and wrote the name of the one person he would want at his wedding.

_**‘Bolvar Fordragon’** _

* * *

Later in Thunder Bluff…

By order of the Warchief, the Death Knights were to watch over the prince, not that they didn’t mind.

The Highlord of the Ebon Blade and once a paladin, Darion Mograine was especially content to do so but must never admit it. For most of his un-life, he only knew pain, misery and emptiness. Everything in his existence was cold and no living person would ever trust him. His life was nothing but darkness.

Until he met him.

Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn, son, and only child of the High King Varian Wrynn, the beating heart of the Alliance. Even though most say him as an undead monster as well as many others of his kind, Anduin saw him as a man who is lost and needed a hand. The prince was not repulsed, spiteful or angry towards the undead like many others. In fact, he has made friends with them. The entire army of Death Knights adored him so. He was a breath of fresh air to him, a beat from his heart, a feeling to his cold soul and perhaps someone to love.

But it was a love that was never meant to be, for three big reasons.

One, Anduin was alive and he was dead. Forsaken’s can no longer be able to enjoy the fruits of the living. The prince deserved someone that can draw breath, not a rotting corpse that belonged to the void from once it sprang. Anduin deserved the finest things in life. Darion is not the finest thing. Anduin may care for him but he would never love him life Darion did for him.

Which led to the second problem, courting Anduin was no longer an option, even if there ever one. The prince is going to be hitched soon, wedded off in a political marriage to the old orc, Warchief Varok Saurfang. It broke what was once his heart to learn the news of that, but in a way, he knew, Varok was a warrior of honor. He will not break his word, Varok would not hurt him and would keep him safe and happy. Eventually though, probably in a few years, the warchief would meet his end and Anduin would be a widower. Many would rejoice at the chance, using the future pain to come as a way to worm into Anduin’s heart. Luckily, there are many willing to protect and die for him to ever let such evil to happen.

The third and final reason was the biggest of them all. It was a reason that many would quake in their boots. The reason why the prince wasn’t already married. The reason that Darion believes that the orc would probably ‘disappear’. Anduin had family, few by blood but all by soul. Varian was the King known for his deadly demands for perfection from suitors. Genn hunts those who dare try to sneak away with the prince. Jaina would turn you into a frozen statue then melt you if you hurt him. There were many but there was one that Darion truly feared out of all.

“Darion?” A small but sweet voice beckoned to him as it snapped him out of his thoughts.

Thinking of that sweet little angel, Prince Anduin appeared. A sweet little doe-like man with angelic blue eyes and golden hair tied with perfection.

“Y-yes, your majesty?” He wondered as he bowed to the prince.

But Anduin waved his hand and shook his head.

“Please, just call me Anduin, I always hate titles.” The young blond requested as the undead man managed to blush despite being dead.

“Yes, you-… Er… yes, Anduin.” Darion spoke as he was very nervous around him.

“I need your help with delivering an invitation.” The living blond requested as held onto the special invitation.

“Why not ask one of the servants to do so?” The Death Knight wondered as Anduin couldn’t meet him eye to eye.

“This one I need to deliver in person and you, and the death knights are the only ones who can help me.” Anduin shyly explained as it added the admiration to the Forsaken.

“Who’s it for? If-if you don’t mind me asking.” He stuttered a bit as he felt his body shaking with desire and want that he can never have.

Anduin gestured to come closer as it made the Death Knight blushed some more, doing as he says until the gorgeous Wrynn Prince was close enough to his ear. He whispered into his ear the identity of the person he wanted to invite. It shocked the undead warrior the name of the man.

“Anduin, he’s dead. He can’t-.” Darion tried to hide the truth from the blond’s beautiful and fragile heart.

“Darion, please, I know more than you know, a lot more. I know that everyone has been hiding the truth from me to spare my feelings. But I know, I know what happened to him, what he had to do. I’ve loved him like a second father and even though he could never leave the Frozen Throne. But I want to see him. He deserves to know about my wedding.” Anduin explained as the undead man sighed.

“He knows, he knows about the wedding and wishes you happiness,” Darion assured as he felt the sadness and overprotective nature.

“But I need to hear it from him. I want to talk to him again. I want to give him the invitation in person. I know he can never leave but I can at least talk to him before I am married.” The blond answered, refusing to surrender.

“But it’s dangerous-.”

“Please, Darion, help me reach Icecrown.” Prince Anduin pleaded as he batted his pretty little eyelashes and gave puppy dog eyes.

Darion knew he couldn’t win. He just prayed that he and the other Death Knights don’t get punished for what they would do.

* * *

On a ship to Icecrown…

After setting everything for the big trip and telling the leaders of both Alliance and Horde that Anduin was simply going on a little trip, the Death Knights set off to Icecrown with the mortal prince.

They brought everything that the prince would need, medicine, food, water, as much warm clothing and blankets as they can find. The trip was long, and the Bride of the Horde soon drifted off to sleep in his temporary bed. The Death Knight watching him from his bedchambers was Darion as he couldn’t believe that the prince talked him into going.

“From what I’ve heard from the Alliance members, he has that effect on people.” A voice from behind chuckled.

The leader of the Four Horsemen turned around to see it was Thassarian behind him.

“Not hard to know what you’re thinking of… Or who you’re thinking of.” Thassarian pointed out, “Ever since you’ve met Anduin, he’s been the object of your affection.”

“He’s not an object or a slave. He is a beacon of hope.” Darion huffed as he hated when people think of Anduin as a thing rather than a person.

“He’s a spitfire, I can tell you that. He’s won over so many hearts without even knowing it. Many would die for him and give their souls if it meant to see him smile. He’s won over both Horde and Alliance, even Demigods wish to take him to the alter.” The death knight pointed out, “When the Warchief marries him, it’s obvious that he’ll have a target on his back. Others are just waiting for the orc to pass to have his soon to be widower-.”

“Get to the point, what are you trying to say?” Darion demanded as he was losing his patients.

“What I was saying is that it’s okay to love but be careful who you love. You and I both know what would happen if any of us try to woo over Anduin.” The dead man warns as he shivered at the thought.

“I cannot help how I feel about him. Prince Anduin is the most amazing person I have ever met. He makes me feel again, he doesn’t see us as monsters, and he’s willing to show respect for fallen forsaken, going as far as seeing them have a proper funeral.” Darion sighed as he placed a hand on the window of the chamber door, “Though my dead heart desires him, I will make no such advances. I know that I will never have him.”

“Just be careful my friend. I don’t want you to get hurt and **_he_** is always watching him.” Thassarian warned as he left Darion alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_In some other dream…_

_Darion Mograine awoke to find himself sitting under a tree._

_A very familiar tree… He looked around to see that he was in Brill, Darion was just outside the family home, the home that was once burned down looked completely untouched. As Darion wondered what was going on, he noticed his reflection in the stream._

_He gazed down in shock to see he was no longer dead, but alive again. He felt his chest to feel his heart beating again. His skin was no longer cold, his eyes held life within them._

_How was this possible?_

_“Darion!” A familiar voice called out to him from his home._

_It couldn’t be…_

_“Son, hurry it up with that water!”_

_It was._

_It was his father, Alexandros Mograine, alive once more like him! With him was his brother and his mother!_

_How can this be?_

_Darion brought the water in a he greeted his father and mother with a hug. Soon he found himself teased by his older brother, Renault Mograine._

_“What took you so long? I know snails that were faster than you.” Renault laughed as Darion kept up appearances._

_“Renault.” Alexandros sighed as he shook his head._

_“I am just teaching my little brother that’s all. You shouldn’t keep you’re wifey waiting, the light knows how your in-law would react.” Renault joked._

_In-law?_

_Wife?_

_But Darion wasn’t-._

_“Darion.” A songbird-like voice spoke, causing the Paladin to turn to his house._

_From the house, leaning on the doorframe was the apple of his eye, the light of his light, Anduin Wrynn. He watched as the blond approached him and pulled Darion down to kiss him on the lips. It was like tasting heaven._

_“How has been my knight in shimmering armor? Would fancy something sweet from his prince?” Anduin wondered as Darion was speechless and blushing._

_“Careful, your majesty, Darion might drop dead by your kisses.” His older brother laughed as he wrapped his arm around Darion, “I tell you, brother. I don’t know how you were able to steal away such a beauty without having your head chopped off by the King. You should’ve seen the look on his face when Anduin announced his love to you, I thought he was going to hunt you down and behead you, it was a scene.”_

_Then his brother and mother left with Anduin to help make desserts for him._

_This was paradise, it must be._

_His family was alive._

_His home was restored._

_His body drew breath._

_He was married to the love of his life._

_This was too great to be real._

_“Son, this is merely a dream.” His father spoke, startling Darion._

_“Father?” Darion wondered as he turned to the man, “Is that truly you?”_

_“It is, though my spirit is free, I shall never leave you in this world to fester and rot.” The man explained as he turned to the dream family before them, “You are dreaming right now, my son. Asleep by the chamber door.”_

_“Asleep? I haven’t slept since I died.” Darion muttered then felt his father’s hand._

_“That is because you are starting to feel alive. Though dead, Forsaken can retain a bit of their humanity if their hearts are able to regain the affections of others. It is rare but a blessing to have.” His father explained as everything made sense to him._

_That’s why he was able to feel._

_“Son, a long time ago I was asked who I loved. I was manipulated to believe that there was no one to love or to be loved. But I was wrong, for even when we are dead, we can still love.”_

_The spirit of his father then turned to the attention of Dream Anduin who was baking._

_“Tell me of the young man who has won your heart.” Alexandros requested as Darion blushed._

_“That is Anduin Wrynn, the prince to wed with the Warchief,” Darion explained._

_“Ah, King Varian’s boy. I thought he looked familiar. I find it hard to believe that a warrior like him can have a gentle son like Anduin.”_

_“He is truly an angel.”_

_Then there was a moment of silence for the pair as Alexandros had one more thing that needed to be addressed._

_“Tell me, Darion. Do you know of the origins of the current Lich King?”_

_“Bolvar Fordragon, the paladin of Stormwind. He sacrificed everything to stop the scourge.” The Blond Paladin answered his father._

_“Yes, but there is more to the story than that. You see-. He’s here.”_

_Before Darion could ask his father what he had meant the earth below them began to rumble and shake. It caused Darion to tumble down and wonder what was going on._

_Then suddenly, something burst through the soil like a volcano!_

_It was the Lich King, born of fire and fury!!_

**_“YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!! HE’S TOO GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!”_ **

Darion gasped for breath as he awoke from his nightmare.

His body shook as he still felt a burning fury of the Lich as he looked to see that he was back on the ship, where he once guarded Anduin, who was still asleep.

“Darion.” A voice spoke as he jolted upwards.

He looked to see that it was Koltira Deathweaver.

“We’re here.”

* * *

Hours later in the Frozen Throne…

Upon the back of one of the dead horses that belong to the Death Knight, Darion Mograine, Anduin was bundled up in the fur of a black bear as the legion of Death Knights rode to the top of Icecrown.

There he was, the Lich King, trapped in Ice to keep all the people of Azeroth safe. Eyes burning with the longing of his family. Darion helped Anduin dismount and the prince walked towards his long-lost friend and father figure, Bolvar.

 ** _“Anduin.”_** The lich spoke fondly with warmth in his voice.

“Bolvar.” Anduin smiled with tears in his eyes and he ran up and hugged the frozen ruler of the dead.

Not wanting the prince to get sick, the lich rose a mindless undead minion.

**_“You, hug Anduin. Show how much I love him.”_ **

The skeleton did as its master was told as it substituted him for Anduin’s hug.

**_“I have watched you and your father from afar. I watched you grow into a kind-hearted man you are today.”_ **

“I’ve missed you so much. Here, this is for you.” Anduin presented the invitation to the Lich King, “I know that you cannot make it. But I still want you to see it.”

**_“Thank you, I will watch you get married, but you must tell me something, how do feel about your groom.”_ **

“Well, I do not know much of him other than his reputation on the battlefield, but nothing personal. He tends to avoid me; he wishes not to upset father and others in the Alliance. But I can tell that he is a good person and a good leader.” Anduin answered as he began to blush.

The Lich King notices this and began to chuckle.

**_“You know, Anduin, you and your father are not as dissimilar as you think.”_ **

“What do you mean?” Anduin wondered as he tilted his head and the Death Knight listened as well.

 ** _“Anduin, your father loved your mother, very much, she was his whole world and yet… she lacked certain things that your father desired. Things that I could fulfill. Though I can never replace her, I can at least help heal your father’s heart.”_** He began as Anduin put two and two together.

“You and father-.” Anduin blushed at the thought of a relationship between his father and father figure.

His childhood with the pair has finally made sense now.

The Lich King chuckled at the prince’s reaction, **_“The time I spent with your father and with you were the best moments of my life. I wish things were different so we could have been a family together.”_**

“I would have liked that.” Anduin smiled sincerely as he kissed him on the helmet.

 ** _“Just remember, just because Varian is the King and your father doesn’t mean he can control your marriage. It will be you and Varok. If he makes you happy then I am happy for you.”_** Bolvar assured, **_“And if he doesn’t, I’ll turn him into one of the scourge and torment him for an eternity.”_**

“Bolvar!” Anduin gasped.

 ** _“I can be both supportive and protective.”_** Bolvar laughed as they had one last hug.

“Can I ever come back?”

**_“If you wished.”_ **

Bolvar then summoned another servant and presented a ring that could teleport him back to Ice Crown. They said their tearful goodbyes as Koltira Deathweaver brought him back to the ship. The Lich King wanted a word with Darion.

 ** _“Do you think I did not notice you chasing the coattails of my beloved Anduin?”_** He sneered at him.

“Your highness, I promise you, I would never-.”

 ** _“No, you won’t. Just remember, Death Lord. I am always watching.”_** Bolvar growled as his eyes glowed blood red, **_“There is another matter I wish to tell you.”_**

Darion kneeled as he listened to his king.

**_“You will keep an eye on Varok. If he tries anything dishonorable to my Anduin, you are to behead him and bring his body to me. Is that clear?”_ **

“Yes, your majesty.” Darion bowed as he knew that King Varian’s wrath is nothing compared to his lover’s.


	10. Chapter 10

Days later in the secret location of the Extremists…

The member gathered in the underground tunnels as the leaders of the Defias Brotherhood and the Twilight's Hammer arrived at the lair of the Leader of the Extremists.

All three of them were hooded to keep their identities secret. They brought forth their followers as they were resting upon the Extremists provided.

“Miss. VanCleef, the secret leader of the Twilight Hammer, welcome. We humbly thank you for coming all this way.” A male voice from the hood of the Extremists thanked as he took a sip of his tea.

“Why have you called us here?” Vanessa VanCleef demanded as she put up her feet on the table.

“The Twilight Hammer is trying to relocate when we got your summons. This better is important to us.” The hidden leader scoffed at him.

“It is. I have asked you to come in our most dire of time. As you may have known, Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn will be wed to the Warchief in a few months. A political wedding that will affect all of us.” The hooded man began.

“Miss. VanCleef, if the wedding is a success, then there will be nowhere for your people to hide from the wrath of King Varian. You will see yourself and the other members of your brotherhood hunted down by both sides.”

“Leader of the Twilight Hammer, you are the sworn enemy of the Horde and Alliance. You are only able to survive due to the conflict between the two fractions. What would happen if that conflict is no longer there?”

“As for my organization, we are the true members of the Alliance that are dedicated to removing the Horde filth. With this wedding, we will never see the justice of our loved ones as they begin to corrupt our land. Prince Anduin, poor dear, will soon be forced to wed that monster of a Warchief under threat of war. We must save him from that horrible fate and end the Horde once and for all. But we cannot do that without your help.”

“So, what do you suggest that we do?” Vanessa questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

“What I suggest is that we-…” The leader of the Extremists began as he whispered the plans to them for the future.

Yes, what was to come would shake Azeroth to its core.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bilgewater Harbor…

Anduin was walking side by side with his friend Jake and Baina as well as the leaders of the Horde, Lor'themar Theron and Jastor Gallywix.

“Thank you for giving us a tour of your lovely city, Prince Gallywix.” Anduin smiled sweetly as it made the sleazy goblin blush.

“Well, we Goblins are wildly known for our finest trades and wears. The Bride of the Horde should find no less here.” Jastor pridefully answered as the Blood Elf and Human rolled their eyes.

“So, why do you need to head to Bilgewater Harbor for anyway?” Jake wondered as he looked around the busy city, who was staring at the blond prince.

“I wanted to find a wedding gift for the Warchief before we are wed, to show him that I care. I also need a new pair of boots.” Anduin admitted as he looked down to his last pair.

“Again? I thought you just bought a pair last week.” Jake questioned.

“I did, they went missing. I couldn’t find them anywhere.” Anduin answered as he wondered where they went.

“You’re really more careful with your stuff. It’s weird that you're losing so many footwear recently…” Jake mentioned as he was suspicious of the cause.

“Well don’t worry, your highness. We have the finest boots in all of Azeroth.” The trade prince assured as they reached the boot store.

“Welcome to Boots in the Wat’ah, how can we help-. Your majesty!” The goblin merchant gasped as he bowed to the human prince, blushing.

“No, no, please, call me Anduin or prince,” Anduin assured with the sweetest smile as he helped the goblin up.

“Of course, Prince Anduin. W-what can I do for you?” The merchant asked the blond as the Trade Prince walked forward.

“His highness needs a new set of boots,” Jastor answered as the goblin bowed again.

“Of course, we will craft the finest boots of Azeroth.” The goblin assured as he urged the prince to sit down as the measured his foot size.

Everyone was surprised when Anduin pulled his foot from his boot, revealing such tiny feet. They almost looked like the feet of a woman.

“By the light Andy, you have tiny feet.” Jake snickered as Baine laughed a little too, making the prince blush with embarrassment.

“I was told that my mother was very petite.” The prince muttered as he didn’t look at his friend's direction.

“Don’t be so shy, my friend. I think it is very cute.” Baine miffed as he noticed the other leaders of the Horde blushing at Anduin’s feet.

“Be careful with them. If there is even a smallest bruise or speck of dirt, I’ll have your hide.” The Goblin Prince of Trade threatened his servants.

The Goblins were very careful as they were going to treasure every moment of touching the prince’s feet. It was almost painful to be away from them after completing their measurements. After they were done measuring, they began crafting his foot, Anduin decided to make small conversation.

“Do you perchance know the best place to find wedding presents? I wish to get the Warchief something nice before we are married.” The Blond Prince of Stormwind wondered to the friendly merchants who were making his boots.

“Oh, of course, your highness. In fact, my cousin owns a wedding store not too far from here. He owns every type of present for every type of wedding, even presents for the most traditional orcs.” The goblin smiled as he was sewing up the leathery fabric together.

“That’s good, I really want to give him something very special.” Anduin grinned back many everyone but Jake and Baine flustered.

“Anduin Wrynn, you are the sweetest little thing in all of Azeroth.” His good friend the paladin laughed as the Goblins finished making the shoes.

“Well, we will write down his address and send you off. Come back anytime, your majesty.” The Owner smiled as Anduin tries out his brand-new boots.

“They’re perfect. Thank you so much.” Anduin thanked as he decided to wear his new boots and put his old ones in his bag.

Then Anduin with the Prince of Goblins, the Blood Elf Lord, the Chieftain of the Tauren and the human Paladin left the store. The Goblin employees took the opportunity after their leaving to sniff at the spot where the prince was sitting.

“GET BACK TO WORK!” The manager ordered as he forced the other Goblins to work while he smelt the spot himself.

* * *

An hour later at the “Here Comes the Bride” Store…

A wrinkly and crotchety as well as highly perverted Goblin was polishing the crystal glasses of his store when he heard the bell ring.

He hides behind the cabinets to see who was there, just in case it was those wicked thieves and thugs again. But to his excitement, it was the Bride of the Horde, the very pretty and very, very rich Prince of Stormwind and future High King, Anduin Wrynn with his posse of wealthy and powerful leaders. Fate must have smiled before him.

Anduin approached the desk and rang for the owner.

DING!

DING!

DING!

“Hello!” The owner greeted as he popped out of nowhere!

“By the light!” Anduin gasped as he fell backward and was caught by Baine.

“Oh, forgive me, your highness.” The Goblin apologized as he hopped from his desk to fully introduce himself to the prince, “My name is Fild Fizzbit IV, the proud owner of Here Comes the Bride. How may I help you?”

The Goblin then kissed the hand of the human as he earned glares from Jastor and Lor’themar but making Anduin embarrassed.

“Please, just call me Anduin. I am only searching for a gift for my fiancé, the Warchief Varok.” Anduin answered as the manager clapped for his employee.

“You, make sure the prince can find what he is looking for,” Fild ordered as the Golbin bowed and took Anduin’s hand, showing him around the store.

“Prince Jastor, I was hoping for a chance to speak with you.” Fild requested as he bowed to his leader.

“Not now.”

“Sir please-.”

“What is wrong?” Baine asked the Goblin as Jastor groaned.

“Don’t encourage-.”

“The crimes by the Extremists have been growing worse,” Fild spoke as it caught Jake’s and Lor’thenmar’s attention.

“Extremists?” Jake questioned as he listened to the story.

* * *

Hours later at Stormwind…

“Apparently, The Extremists have been stealing certain objects from the shopping districts of Bilgewater Harbor. Most are which are weaponry and spells, others are something a little bit concerning.” Jake reported to the High King as he saw the serious look on his face.

After shopping and finding a gift for Varok, Jake returned home with Anduin to report in the attacks from the Extremists.

“What other items were taken?” The High King Varian Wrynn questioned as he feared for his son’s safety.

“Wedding supplies, flowers, food, wine, charms and a book of spells. Many other objects circled around weddings and magic.” The Paladin reported as he handed the king a list of missing items that were stolen from the Extremists.

“Thank you, Paladin Evergrow. You are excused.” Varian thanked as the Paladin bowed and returned to his duties.

This was another headache to deal with.

“Shaw,” Varian spoke as the spymaster appeared.

“Yes, sir?”

“I want you and the SI:7 to start looking into the Extremists. Find out as much as you can and report back to me.” The High King ordered.

“Yes, sir.”

“Also, do not let Anduin or anyone close to Anduin know about this.”

“Sir?”

“I don’t want to risk the Extremists knowing we are on to them. They might have spies planted here and we don’t know what they’ll do.” Varian answered.

“Yes, sir.”

With that, the spymaster disappeared as he left the High King alone to his thoughts. The battle-scarred man sighed as he knew he would have to call in another meeting with the Alliance and the Horde.

It seems that the Extremists could be trouble.

Varian hadn’t forgotten what happened the last time he crossed their path.

_"I will not watch as our darling prince, the beating heart of Azeroth becomes a concubine slave for a filthy orc! Let alone the Warchief himself!" The man snarled, showing his claws._

_"Urk! You don't understand! I'm-!" The prince began but was interrupted._

_"Being held hostage! I know! I promise that I will save you from his fate-!"_

_But before the Worgen could finish, an arrow struck him and Anduin took the opportunity to flee to safety. The rogue Worgen soon found himself surrounded by Hunter Orcs, Blood Elf Archers and Harp Grimsly (Wearing a different attire that looked like a rogue outfit with the same theme as her dress) using a giant harp as a magical bow._

_The wolfman growled and presented a vile._

_"I will return to free the prince."_

_SMASH!_

_The Bottle breaks and he disappears in a puff of black smoke!_

_Though King Varian was focused on the orc, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was not last he would see of the Worgen._

Varian sighed as he knew that they would return, and they were planning something big.

* * *

The next three days in Stormwind…

Once again, the Alliance and the Horde come together with a crisis on the wedding of the Prince of Stormwind and the Warchief.

They were all seated as they have seemed to have had the same similar problems of late. Many of them have had brushes with the Extremists of late and their actions have become bolder of late. Many of which end with violent attacks and captive Extremists commit suicide by slitting their own throats or drinking poison.

“So, what are we going to do about these Extremist Nutcases? They’ve been robbing me, left and right!” Jastor questioned as he was beside himself.

“Your people aren’t the only ones who are suffering. The forsaken have been burnt at the sake and dismembered. Many of their bodies too damaged to resurrect.” Sylvanas sneered.

“These members are former members of the Alliance that sees the only way of true peace is the complete annihilation of the Horde.” The Blood Elf Lord pointed out.

“They are also not in favor of Prince Anduin wedding the Warchief. It seems that how the Extremists first began.” Baine spoke as he feared for his friend's safety.

“I may have less love for the Horde, but I will not see innocent lives being taken because of their own hatred.” Genn added, “To take a life from an innocent, no matter which fraction would make us no better than Garrosh.”

“Indeed Genn, these souls are lost and believe that the Alliance has forsaken their mission of peace. Yet, their methods are quite the opposite.” Tyrande warned as she knew all too well what happens when someone is consumed by hate.

“Yeah, now they’ve been ransacking places from the Alliance side. What are we going to do about this?” Gelbin Mekkatorque asked while the High King was quiet.

“For now, I think we should keep what we know about the Extremists to ourselves.” Jaina advised as it surprised the leaders, “We hardly know anything about this group. They could have planted spies within both sides.”

“Are you sure, Jaina? They seemed to be a radical group than a true threat.” Muradin Bronzebeard puzzlingly asked.

“Remember, these members that we’ve captured were once elite warriors of the Alliance. There is a strong possibility that they’ve planted spies, especially if they seek after Anduin.” Velen advised as the spymaster arrived.

“Mathias, what do you report?” King Varian questioned as the spymaster looked troubled.

“It is worse than we feared, your highness. According to the spy work we’ve done on the Extremists; they have allied themselves with Defias Brotherhood and Twilight's Hammer.” Shaw reported as it caused an uproar with the other leaders.

“Quiet!” Varok ordered as everyone settled down.

“We don’t know what they’re planning or where they are. But we do have a lead on how we can find them.” Shaw reported.

“Where?” Varian questioned.

“There is an illegal operation going on in Gadgetzan run by a band of criminals called the “Deal Strikers.” They have ties to the Brotherhood and often trade illegal weaponry and other merchandise.” He explained.

“That’s where we will start. Lor’thenmar and Genn should set up a raid, look for anything that can lead us to the Extremists.” Varian ordered.

“Yes, your highness.” Genn bowed as they set up a team.

* * *

At midnight in the alleyways of Gadgetzan…

A Goblin dealer waits for customers as a hooded person approached him.

“Ah, you must be the fancy lord we’ve been waiting for. Want a taste of our latest product?” The sleazy little Goblin wondered.

The hooded figure nodded as they presented gold to him.

“Ah, perfect! Perfect! You know, we were planning on releasing the product within a month. But a wealthy customer like you should have the first view of it.” The green little creature smirked as he led the stranger down into their base of their operations.

Many of the products were in large crates as Goblins filled out orders.

“Now, sit here while I get them ready for you.” The Goblin smirked as he turned away.

Taking the opportunity, the stranger activated the spell and portals appeared with warriors of both the Horde and Alliance! Then the hooded figure revealed herself to be none other than Jaina Proudmoore!

It only took a matter of a few short hours through the battle and chasing for all the Goblins were rounded up and the items searched. One crate was filled with… boots?”

“Wait a minute, those are Anduin’s boots. The boots that went missing.” Jaina pointed out as she glared at the Goblins.

“Okay, okay, we take some of the prince’s discarded items and sell them to wealthy fans of his! Some of them are old lords that like to smell locks of his hair.” The leader of the Deal Strikers admitted as Jaina and Genn looked disgusted.

“Ugh, his hairbrushes… Boots… discarded foods… towels… Are those-his underpants!?!?” Genn shivered with disgust as he saw the items taken.

“Ah, soiled and used Underpants, twice as valuable.” A goblin proudly spoke as Lor’thenmar and three other Blood Elves entered the backroom for clues.

Then they instantly ran out of the room with their nose bleeding!

“What happened?” Genn demanded in his Worgen form.

“I think… We’ve found their latest product…” A blood elf spoke as blood was gushing from his nose.

Curious and worried about what vileness they used his adoptive son’s image for, Genn entered the room with Jaina under the begging of the Goblins to not to.

Within the room were magical life-size dolls of Anduin with his appearance in sexy outfits. This sent Jaina in a rage.

“HOW COULD YOU! YOU PERVERTED, VIEL-!”

Thankfully Jake was there to hold her back.

“Easy now, we’ll take them to the Warchief and the High King. They’ll decide their fates. But first, we need to find clues to the brotherhood.” Jake reminded as he helped the sorceress calm down.

“Found it.” A knight spoke as he waved a manuscript, “This holds the names of all the Brotherhood Members that made deals here. Also, the lords of Stormwind that bought Anduin’s products.”

“Good, take the Goblins and burn everything in here to the ground! Not one thing will survive the light of day.” Genn ordered as he wanted this perversion washed away.

The Goblins begged to spare the dolls, but it was clear that everything must go. The fate that was instore to them would be far worse once Varian hears of this, as well as the fate of the lords.

But at least they can be able to find the Brotherhood.

Finding the Brotherhood would find the Extremists and putting end to whatever they have planned for Anduin.


	11. Chapter 11

At Undercity in the Manor of Harp Grimsly…

Harp looked over some documents as she knew that she required some topiary experts to help with the wedding.

Due to the attacks of the Extremists and the fractions focus on keeping Azeroth safe, she’s been spread a little thin. Certain things she ordered have been postponed for their arrival because of damage or theft, her employees were sent on missions, and the Extremists wrecked most of her musical supplies.

She’ll have her revenge on them later.

No problem for her for she has had experience in these situations. Luckily, there were two highly revered experts left in her employ. She’ll bring them back to the wedding, have them meet Anduin and arrange for the floral display for the ceremony. Harp has known these two for as long as she has been dead.

In fact, it was just at the start when she was freed from the lich king’s control and travel together to find their purpose in their un-life. It was good to have people like them around, people that know of the pain she had suffered or at least thought she suffered.

She soon heard the door open as she got up from her fancy lounger and walked down her gothic yet elegant steps. There were her specialists, an abomination and a ghoul as they load the bigger forsaken with the heavier gardening tools.

It was time to makes some arrangements.

* * *

Later in Stormwind…

Anduin and Jake were waiting for Harp to continue to plan out the wedding in Pandaria.

The prince thought that they can pass the time by doing some small talk.

“So, I hear that your sister Tulip is getting married as well. Next year in fact.” Anduin began as the paladin smiled.

“Yep, to a dwarf too. My sister has a thing for short men, she thinks they’re adorable.” The paladin answered as he showed a picture of his younger sister with her Wildhammer clan Dwarf Fiancé.

“Awe, that’s sweet. How did they meet?” Anduin wondered as his buddy chuckled.

“It’s actually a really a funny story.” Jake laughed as he was about to begin when suddenly Anduin get picked up by an Abomination!

“Pretty… Dolly…” It said as it hugged him.

“Andy! Put him down you brute!” Jake snarled as he brought out his hammer!

“Jake, no! He’s not hurting me!” Anduin assured as Harp came flying down, out of breath.

“I am so sorry… Your highness. I… Should have kept a better eye on him.” The necromancer panted then composed herself, “Tiny, put him down right now!”

But the abomination huffed as turned away from her as he continued to snuggle with the pretty prince, he thinks is a doll.

“Tiny, you give him back or I won’t give back Betty!” Harp ordered as she showed a ragdoll in a frilly blue dress and missing a button eye.

“Betty… No, leave Betty be!” Tiny demanded as he stomped his foot like a child as he held the prince tightly in his arms.

“Then put down the prince.”

The abomination grumbled as he gently set Anduin down, earning back his little doll Betty as Genn and Jaina came around by the sound of the commotion.

“What’s going on?” The sorceress demanded as the necromancer waved her hand at them.

“Nothing to worry about, Spitfire and Wolfbane. Tiny’s just being a little bit fussy and wanted to keep Godsend as a doll.” Harp explained as the Abomination began to sulk.

The prince felt bad for the poor creature and patted him on the back. The giant stitched Forsaken looks to Anduin.

“Doll… Likes…. Me?” The abomination asked as he held tight to his little doll.

Anduin smiled at the abomination as he was reminded of the young children of Stormwind he would play with during the wars.

“My name is Anduin and I would like to be your friend.” The Blond Prince introduced himself as the Abomination picked him up again.

But as Genn was ready to defend the prince, Jaina stopped and pointed to the pair laughing as the giant corpse made of body parts was twirling around with the priest.

“Andy friend! Andy friend!” It spoke as he finally put Anduin down but was content on making a new friend.

“Yeah, Tiny’s not really a problem unless something really riles him up. Tiny’s sweeter than he looks. He’s more like a child than a warrior. It’s easier to keep him in check if you know what he wants, after that he’s easy to keep in check. Oh, but how could I forget the introduction? This is Decomposition Theodore Putrefaction, but we call him Tiny for short. He’s one of the two topiary experts who agreed to help with the wedding.” Harp introduced as Tiny wasn’t really paying attention to anyone but the prince who he thought was a doll.

“You said there were two, where is the other one?” Jaina wondered as Harp scratched her decaying head.

“Yeah, the other one didn’t want to come to Stormwind, kind of emotional issues with the place. He’s more comfortable with Forsaken like me. He kind of had a rough past with the living.” The necromancer explained, “But he is willing to meet with Anduin alone in Pandaria and you three as well as long as you remain five hundred feet from him.”

“We will do no such thing! Anduin will be much safer with-.” Genn began but his mouth was covered by Jaina.

“We can make arrangements for that. But I must ask why that it must be.” Jaina requested as she didn’t want the Forsaken offended.

Despite her being one of many who wishes Anduin not to wed the orc, she wanted to show Anduin that she trusted his judgment. Thanks to the dragon, Kalecgos, she was able to let go of her anger and focus on the people that she loved most. Jaina almost lost Anduin, she doesn’t want to lose him ever again. She was really going to miss him with all her heart. But just because Anduin was getting married didn’t mean she will never see him again or that she was losing family. Her family was just getting bigger, despite him being family with the orcs.

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say when he died, he nearly killed the people he loved in his scourge haze. Luckily, his living family survived but they had to kill him, and he hasn’t dealt well with the living since, too afraid that he might accidentally hurt people again. It’s very sad.” Harp explained as Anduin cringed a bit at the thought of what that poor man was going through.

“Well, I hope to make your friend comfortable.” Anduin smiled gently.

“Oh, I know you will. In fact, he’s excited to meet you especially. You’ll find out once you meet him.” The necromancer hummed as she led the prince to her ship.

* * *

In on the Ship to Pandaria…

Anduin, Jake, Genn, and Jaina were arriving at the sacred lands of Pandaria, unaware of what was waiting for them.

Harp was playing her song while admiring the wildlife of the ocean’s tide for inspiration on her masterpiece of a wedding. The song was both soothing and relaxing, harmonizing with every drop of water dancing with every note of her magic. But as harp sang its song the Prince of Stormwind still had a few questions of the wedding.

“So, Miss. Grimsly, how will the wedding transpire?” The blond prince wondered as Jaina and Genn listened in.

“Oh, it will be a beautiful ceremony. One that would even make Azeroth herself cry with pride! This will combine the elements of a Stormwind, Blackrock, Pandarian and some original ideas of my own brilliantly defective mind. It will satisfy both fractions…” The mad necromancer prattled on as he explained how the wedding will be played.

But as she was getting into it, Genn heard one word that brought terror into his soul.

“…Consummation…”

“WHAT?!?!” The old Worgen gasped as he came charging in, “What do you mean, CONSUMMATION!?!?!”

Harp tumbled backward from the sudden appearance of the old wolfman then began to pick herself back up.

“Well, I looked up every wedding tradition in every culture in Azeroth and they all end with the newly wedded couple having... Fun…” She answered as she laughed a bit, “Looks like the old orc’s gonna have a taste of heaven.”

“No, he will not! This is a political wedding, there is no love in it!!” Genn snarled as he shook the Forsaken.

“Doesn’t matter, political or otherwise, the wedding has to have a symbol of unity and the best one is to-…”

“Then find another way! Anduin in no shape or form shall be bedded by that orc!!” The old man snarled at the Forsaken.

“Okay, okay, calm yourself. I’ll try to find something that could work but it’ll be tough. You should inform the king about this if it bothers you so much. See if he can dig up anything that unifies the two without their nightly share.” Harp sighed as she was irritating the wolf.

“Genn, please put her down. She’s just doing her job.” Anduin requested as the Worgen did so, “Is it true that all weddings end with Consummation.”

“Godsend, I am a professional when it comes to marriages and they all end the same with a little happily ever after.”

“Oh my.” Anduin blushed as he heard Jake chuckled a bit.

“Oh, look we’re here.” Harp pointed out as Pandaria was in their sights.

* * *

Later in Valley of the Four Winds…

Just as Harp requested, the other members of the Alliance reluctant stayed out of sight while she, Tiny, and Anduin talked to the other topiary specialist.

Jake decided that he wanted to do some sightseeing and splintered off from the group. He wanted to get a spiritual experience as Anduin did. A sense of peace could be a good way to learn in the ways of the light.

“I’m sure Anduin is in good hands. Let me know if there’s any trouble.” The paladin explained as he walked off to check out the sights.

Anduin and Harp waited for a full fifteen minutes while Tiny was playing with Betty. Then came the arrival of a ghoul with a ponytail.

“Anduin, meet the other topiary expert and my best buddy, Halsand.” Harp introduced as the ghoul shyly walked up to him.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Anduin grinned as he shook his claw-like hand, “Halsand… I think I’ve heard of that name before…”

“Pl-pleasure… is all mine…” The ghoul rasped and coughed a bit.

“I’m telling you, Hals. You really should have the morticians look at your lungs. I think you weren’t resurrected right.” The necromancer pointed.

“I’m fine… Harp… By the way… The Goblins came back… Say that your shipment is missing…” Halsand informed.

“What the hell?!? My shipment is gone?!!” Harp screeched as she was about to throw a massive fit but then calmed herself.

“Excuse me for one moment, your majesty. Please continue your talk with Tiny and Halsand. I need to sort things out.”

Then the female necromancer stormed away to have a chat with the Goblins.

“As I was saying, I think I have heard of you from somewhere, I just can’t remember where… We’re you a soldier?” Anduin asked while the Ghoul shook his head.

“No, no, I was a simple farmer before I passed, though, I did fight against the scourge. A fight that cost me everything…”

“Wait a minute, you were a farm and you fought against the Horde? You-you’re Halsand Evergrow! You’re Jake’s father!” Anduin gasped as the ghoul bowed his head.

“Yes, I was…” Halsand muttered while Genn and Jaina were shocked.

“Mr. Evergrow, your son is here, you should go and see him.” The human prince explained while the ghoul looked frightened.

“No, no…! You cannot tell… Jake or anyone of my family that I am here…!” He pleaded to the prince, “I rather… not have them see what I have become… Not after what happened…”

“Nonsense, Jake loves and misses you every day. He told me himself that he would give anything to see you again.” Anduin assured.

“If he saw me… He would be ashamed…” Halsand rasped as he clenched his chest.

“Believe me, he would be elated to see you, no matter what form you are in. What if I talk to him and relay messages to you and him?” Anduin suggested to the saddened ghoul.

“…I will think about it… N-now shall we discuss your wedding…?” The ghoul requested as he did not wish to talk about it anymore.

“Err… Yes, let’s speak of the décor.” Anduin answered while Tiny followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the docks…

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SHIPMENT IS GONE?!?” Harp howled with rage as the Goblins coward with fright.

“Please, Miss. Grimsly, it wasn’t our fault!”

“We were supposed to have crystal champagne glasses for the toasting ceremony and a meat cleaver for the grand hunting feast! How are we supposed to have a wedding without cutlery or fresh ingredients for the CAKE!?!?”

But Miss. Grimsly, we had no choice but to abandon ship! Our ship was attacked by the Extremist-!” Her living employees try to explain.

“Extremist?! Those bastards! That’s the last straw! They’ve taken too much from me!” Harp fumed as she stormed back to Tiny and Halsand.

* * *

Back at Valley of the Four Winds…

“Okay, so if we add a tree from Stromwind and a Tree from Orgrimmar, the petal from both and blowdown to the path where I walk down the aisle.” Anduin hummed as he saw the two trees.

“Pretty Trees… Pretty Doll… Pretty Andy…” The abomination laughed heftily.

“That is Harp is hoping for…” Halsand answered but then they stopped when the necromancer came fuming in.

“Harp… What is the matter…?” Halsand wondered as he has never seen the necromancer so worked up before.

“Get Tiny and let’s set sail. We’re going to kick those Extremist’s Asses!” Harp ordered as it surprised everyone, “We’ve been robbed, and I am not going to take this sitting down!”

“Tiny get sharp thingy.” The abomination grunted as he picked up his giant meat cleaver.

“Alright…” Halsand sighed as he knew this would happen eventually, “Your highness… You can stay here while we… retrieve what was stolen…”

“No, I’ll come with you. You might need some help.” Anduin smiled.

“Correction, we will come with you.” A deep male voice spoke as Jaina and Genn appeared.

Halsand yelped a bit and hid behind on Tiny.

“We got this, besides this is personal-.” Harp began but knew there was no point in arguing, “Fine.”

“I’ll go get the Paladin and we’ll set sail,” Genn spoke as the ghoul jolted from the thought of his son and him together on a ship.

But he couldn’t find the courage to speak up.

* * *

Later, on the ship heading towards the missing shipment vessel…

Halsand was trying his best not to be seen by his son as he used Tiny as his hiding spot.

Anduin gave the poor ghoul a concerned look, hoping that he would find his courage as Jake came right by him.

“You okay, Andy?” The Paladin wondered as he touched the shoulder of the prince.

Before the blond-haired priest could answer, their ship was attacked! The missing ship was firing, and the Extremists were ready to fight.

“I am so gonna give them a puree whoop-ass.” Harp sneered as she launched an arrow from her magical harp!

Soon a ship battle began as the two fought for the supplies! Harp, Jake, and Genn were able to climb aboard the ship and fight against the rogue warriors! One of them was going to attack Jake from behind but Halsand spotted this and leaped into action!

“DON’T TOUCH MY SON!!!!” The ghoul howled as it caught the attention of the Paladin.

“F-father?” Jake gasped at the sight of his father.

“Explain later, fight now!” Genn growled as he plowed through twenty different Extremists!

Soon as quickly as the battle began, it was over as the Extremist retreated with some strange teleportation magic. Harp planned to steer the cargo ship to be sure her supplies finally reached their destination while Jaina helps her. Meanwhile, Jake and Halsand were having a moment to speak to one another.

“F-father, is that you?” The Paladin wondered as he took a good look at the ghoul.

“Yes… It is.” The Forsaken cringed as he expected his son to be enraged, but instead, the paladin grabbed the ghoul and held him close.

“Father, it is you! I can’t believe it’s you. I-I thought I killed you!” Jake wept as his father held his fully grown son into his arms.

“Jake, I’m so happy to see you.” He teared up.

“But, how? How are you here?” Jake smiled as he felt happy in his heart.

“Harp accidentally revived me… when she wandered into my farm... Since then, I went to… work for her, knowing I could never see you… or our family again. Not after what I’ve become…”

“We don’t care what you are, Father. You were and still are the greatest man I have ever met. We love you for you. I’m so sorry that I killed you-.”

“No, you did the right thing, Jake... If it weren’t for you, your mother… and everyone else would have suffered the same fate as me...” Halsand grinned, “Will you forgive me for not being there?”

“If you can forgive me for killing you and return home with the family.”

“I-I will try…” The ghoul promised as the two hugged, returning to Pandaria and planning their reunion.

Harp herself couldn’t help but smile too.

“It makes me think of my own son,” Harp uttered.

“You have a son?” Jaina asked as Harp seemed to awake from her daze.

“Who has a son? Now, let’s get this stuff back so we can plan for the wedding next month!” Harp cheered as Jaina stared at her.

Who was Harp really before she died?


	12. Chapter 12

A month later at night, before the wedding tomorrow…

The demons gathered once more as everything was falling into place.

The youngest Dreadlord appeared the latest as she held a vial in her razor-sharp talons. With a smug look on her face, he knew that her brother was envious of her position.

“The Cult of the Damned are in place and Extremists are soon to mobilize.” Detheroc sneered as his little sister looked excited about the future, “Why are you so obsessed with that weak little prince?”

She then showed the vial to her brother.

A vial he didn’t wish to be neared.

“Simple Detheroc, from within that frail weak body… is a power worthy to bring down Azeroth and finally free the master.” She explained as snapped her fingers and two more Dreadlords appeared, “You two, get ready with the plan and remember failure means death.”

“Yes… Er… Mistress…” They sneered as they despised the Dreadlord, “For now…”

They flew away, leaving the kindred siblings alone together.

“You better pray that your little scheme works, or you will suffer a fate worse than death itself, little one.” The older Dreadlord threatened the younger.

“Nothing will go wrong, brother. Everyone will fulfill your role and I will be granted a champion more powerful than anything on Azeroth. That I will promise you.” The female demon smirked as fire was lit in her eyes.

If everything goes as planned, everyone will know her name and fear it.

* * *

In the morning in Pandaria on the Wind's Redemption…

Prince Anduin Wrynn was sleeping ever so sweetly as the sunlight shined upon his face through the curtains.

His delicate eyelashes fluttered from his dreams as he awakened from his slumber. The prince stretched his arms as he was still somewhat sluggish, trying to have his mind wake up. Then when it finally did, he got out of bed and walked to the curtains that covered his window. He covered his eyes a bit from the bright light as he touched the fabric of the curtains.

He unfurled them as the light was shown through the room and revealed to the prince the beautiful world that he loved ever so much.

But today was so special, the most important day of his life and a day to change Azeroth forever. A day that many of the Alliance dread and the Horde hoped.

Today was the day that he would be wed to the Warchief Varok Saurfang.

* * *

Moments later within the Ring of Bones, Harp’s ship…

Though Harp found this way to be unsanitary, she used the idea of a Blood oath like ceremony, uniting the two of them with their own blood.

She managed to find a shaman willing of doing the ceremony, thankfully. While she and everyone else was putting on the finishing touches, Anduin would be on her ship with the Blood Elves to style and bring out his colors for the wedding. The blood elves made comments on the prince’s appearance and skin.

“I have never known how smooth and silky his skin is~.”

“Even with these little scars littering his body, he’s beautiful~.”

“Are you sure he has no elf blood in his veins? He’s even making me feel a little jealous~.”

“The Warchief is so lcuky~.”

“If only he was a blood elf, can you imagine?”

“Such beauty~.”

Prince Anduin blushed heavily by their comments and flirtatious remarks as they were touching and poking at him. Despite the compliments he was getting, the blond was very shy about his small frail body. This was the effect of the Devine Bell that had injured him so severely so many years ago and the fact that Anduin was more pacified than his father. That left him to have a small body.

“His hair is golden and pretty~.”

“But his father doesn’t have hair like this~.”

“He must have inherited this great beauty from his mother~.”

“Such pretty eyes~.”

Then, someone knocked and opened the door. It was the sorceress, Jaina Proudmoore, checking up on her nephew before his big day and Grand Magister Rommath, making sure that the Blood elves in charge of his appearance don’t go too far.

“I am here to see-. What the hell are you doing to him?!?” Jaina demanded as she saw her nephew’s face, making him look like a woman.

“We are making him presentable for the wedding.” One elf explained.

“I am making his beautiful eyes light up.”

“I am adding the blush.”

“I am putting the lipstick on.”

“You are supposed to make him look like a true Bride of the Horde not a Harlot of the Horde. Tone it down.” Rommath ordered.

“Are you command.” They sighed as they worked their magic, “But you must admit he does look rather charming this way.”

“Unless you want to face a horrible agonizing death by the hand of the boy’s father, I would tone it if I were you.” The Grandmaster warned as kept his eyes on the prince’s magical cosmetics, “Keep going… Almost… There. Now he looks more presentable. Now, prepare the attire. I am certain that Lady Proudmoore and the prince would like some time alone.”

“Yes, Master Rommath.” They bowed as they followed the Grandmaster out of the room to give privacy to the aunt and the nephew she loved so much.

Anduin turned to his aunt as he listened to what she had to say.

“Anduin, I want to say for all of the Alliance and of Azeroth, thank you for your sacrifice.” The sorceress thanked as she knelt down to eye level for the prince.

“Aunty, I’m just getting married. It’s not like I’m being used as sacrifice or anything. I promise I’ll visit you and everyone else as much as I can.” The Prince promised as his aunt began to tear up a little, “Aunty, please don’t cry. I’ll be just fine.”

“I-I can’t help it. I’ll miss you so much and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“Nothing will happen to me, Aunty. Here, how about a hug.” Anduin suggested as his worried aunt hugged him tightly, worried for his future and his happiness.

But secretly, Anduin was content that he would wed someone with such a passion for his people, kingdom, and the sake of peace. Maybe once he gets to know him, things will get better.

* * *

In the King’s royal cabin on the ship…

“Your majesty, there must be something we can do to put an end to this. Anduin deserve so much more than that brainless brute!” Genn pleaded as he was feeling the same as the King and the other members of the Alliance.

“As much as it kills me but… Anduin is willing to make this sacrifice then we cannot dishonor him by ending it.” King Varian sighed as he felt his heart was breaking ever more so with each passing minute.

“So, what do we do? We both know the Orc cannot be trusted, let alone the entirety of the Horde.” The Worgen questioned frustratedly as he gritted his teeth.

“We have no choice but to wait. Once they make their mistake and hurt Anduin, we will punish them accordingly.” The scarred warrior answered as he held on to his compass with a picture of his son when he was young.

The two kings then heard knocking on the door to reveal one of the servants.

“Your Majesty, the Leaders are gathering.” He grimly reported as everyone in the Alliance seemed a bit down from this day.

The day that Anduin would leave and join his groom and become a member of the Horde.

* * *

On the Docks of Pandaria….

People from all over Azeroth were arriving to attend the wedding of all weddings.

To some it was a time for excitement and celebration, to some it was a grim time for Anduin’s greatest sacrifice, to some it was a new era, and to some it was a great mistake. Those who wish to end the wedding were among the ranks as they were secretly infiltrated into the celebration. The leaders were talking to one another about the bride and groom.

The Horde was thrilled and overjoyed that darling prince from another land was going to be going their fraction.

Despite their hated and prejudice towards the Alliance and their despicable leaders that caused great pain to their people, Anduin was a gentle soul who could befriend anyone and win over any creature with his smile and glance. He was the Alliance’s most sacred and precious treasure and now he would be the Hordes. Plus, the fact the old Orc Varok was not in his prime, so when he cuts out, one of them can cut in with that sweet widow to take to the alter next.

Sylvanas was the only one who waned the prince to leave and never come back, but no one asked for her opinion.

But while almost all the Horde were excited for this day, the Alliance was grim and saddened, like the sun was taking away from them.

Like the Horde, everyone in the Alliance was dreading this day as a plague of sadness befell them all, from the Humans to the Night Elves to even the most hardened Dwarves.

To them, Anduin was their reason to keep hope alive, to have a smile on your face, to look back at the past and learn from your mistakes. He brought love, healing, and understanding wherever he went as earned the respect and love of his people. He would make a great and loving king that people will speak fondly about. But then the Horde would take him away to be a Bride. Until the day Anduin returns, the Alliance will know great sadness for his great sacrifice for peace.

They will never forget his courage and his warm heart.

King Varian arrived with Genn as the darkness seemed to follow them like a cloud of despair. He said nothing but everyone knew that this day was one he would hate forever.

* * *

An hour before the wedding begins…

The Extremists were gathering as they were speaking to their leader from their two-way mirror.

“Report.” He demanded from his base.

“The Cult of the Damned, Brotherhood and Hammer are in place. Once the distraction is in place, we begin our attack and capture the target.” The operative answered.

“Good, now remember. Once the two join hands, toss the vial into the bowl of blood. It will cause a chain reaction. Wait for them to join hands, no sooner, no later.” He ordered.

“Yes, master.”

The Extremists then shut off the mirror and set up plans for their attack.

* * *

Outside the Vale of Eternal Blossoms…

The demons were looming as they watched everything go according to plan.

“Pray your plan works sister. Failure is not an option.”

“You’ll see, Brother. Everything will happen by design.”

Inside the Vale of Eternal Blossoms at the start of the ceremony…

The conductor tapped as he cued Harp and the other musicians to begin their melody.

Varian kept his glare on the orc that was standing at the altar while the flower girls sprinkled their flowers onto the floor as well as sing. It was a beautiful sight Prince Anduin slowly arrived in his elegant wedding ground. All watched him walked down the aisle as the blossoms that were falling from the trees added more to his beauty. Many of the Horde except Baine and Sylvanas imagined themselves being the ones waiting at the altar. As did the Alliance members who didn’t see Anduin as their child or nephew or brother.

Anduin felt butterflies in his stomach as he was walking down, feeling the eyes of everyone around him and trying his best to remember his vows. His heart was pounding in his chest as he was nervous about this day. But deep down, he couldn’t help but feel happy as well. Varok was a good soul and quite honorable, he knew that Varok will do his best to make him happy and vice versa for him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the wedding…

“Alright, get ready. Prince Anduin made it to the Altar.”

“At my command, throw the vial.”

The shaman began his words as the groom and bride were about to touch hands.

They counted to ten before they can begin.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Anduin and Varok held hands.

“NOW!!”

Suddenly, someone tossed the vial into the bowl of blood as it caused a veil of green smoke into the entire wedding.

“We’re under attack!” Tyrande shouted as the Extremist made their move!

“Not at this wedding! Spitfire duck!” Harp shouted as she launched an arrow at one of the attack rogues.

“Alliance to Battle!” Varok ordered.

“Lok'tar, Horde! Defend Prince Anduin Wrynn!” Varok ordered as the fractions were fighting with the Extremist under the heavy shroud of smoke.

It was almost impossible to see as Anduin soon felt the rope around his hands and mouth before being dragged away!

By the time the battle ended, Anduin was nowhere to be seen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I didn't save the chapter I originally worked on and was pressed for time. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

At the ruins of the Wedding…

“SEARCH EVERYWHERE FOR HIM! FIND PRINCE ANDUIN NOW!!!” Gen ordered as the warriors searched for their missing prince.

“Yes, sir!” They saluted as the Champions were looking for a clue for where Anduin went and where he could be.

Everything was hectic as the wedding was a disaster and the remaining Extremists that didn’t leave in a hurry were committing suicide.

“This is all your fault!” A member of the Alliance sneered as he placed blame onto the fraction meant to take in the prince.

“Our fault? We’re not the ones who have problems with our own people!” Another member of the Horde shouted back.

“If you barbarians hadn’t tried to take our prince, this would have happened!”

“We wanted to foster peace! You’re the ones who wanted a war!”

“That’s a laugh!”

“ENOUGH!” Jaina ordered, “Find them first, then argue whose fault it is!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

The sorceress then turned to see the concerned Varian as he was frantically searching for his missing son. She understands how he is feeling, and they will do anything to find the blond prince and bring him back to safety.

What really surprised her was that Varok looked as frantic and worried as his bride’s father. Even though the two barely know each other, it seems that the old Warchief really cared about him. This made Jaina somewhat suspicious about why Varok wanted to marry Anduin in the first place.

But before she could question him…

“Spitfire, I got one of them! He’s tied up and he isn’t going anywhere!” The harp-playing necromancer Harp Grimsly reported as Varok, Jaina and Varian followed her to her ship.

There was a lead and they were taking it.

* * *

Meanwhile on an airship heading to the unknown…

Anduin’s mind was a blur as he was unsure where he was.

He could hear people talking but couldn’t see anyone as his face was covered by something and his arms were tied to a pole by his back. Under him was a soft pillow, he was also covered by the pelt of some animal to keep his body warm. Whoever took him wanted to be sure he was comfortable at the very least. For what reason, he did not know.

He then began to hear people around, talking about him.

“Was it really necessary to tie the prince up like this?” A raspy male voice asked as there were footsteps pacing around.

“We are not sure if Prince Anduin shall cooperate and giving the history with his father, we must assume he won’t.” Another male voice but one deeper explained.

“He’s nothing like Varian, though. The boy is a peacemaker, a pacifist, he would rather talk than fight and it is one of the many reasons he is loved.” A female voice countered as the kidnappers went back and forth.

Soon they must have noticed that he was awake because they soon stopped talking. Anduin felt uneasy as he felt their eyes on his figure. They must be onto him being awake and alert.

“Are you awake, your majesty?” One of them asked as Anduin tried his best to remain quiet and seem like he was asleep.

He hoped that it would work so he could think of a way to escape from his captors and find a way back to the wedding and back to the Horde and the Alliance.

It wasn’t working.

Suddenly, the burlap sack was removed and revealed to him that he was on the deck of a ship. He was unable to find any windows of light as he had no clue where they were going. There were three people standing before him, a Gnome, a Dwarf and a human woman. They were showing different expressions as they were watching him.

What were they planning to do them?

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How was your nap?” The woman jokingly greeted with a smile but earned Anduin’s glare instead.

“Erm… Forgive us for the means of bringing you here, your Majesty. Would you like us to bring you anything? Tea? Cakes? Treats? Anything for the belly? Need another blanket or a pillow or anything?” She wondered as her Dwarven partner in crime scoffed.

“Enough, we are here to be sure that the Prince is delivered to the base.” He advised as he kept his eyes on Prince Anduin.

“What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?” The blond priest demanded as he tried to stand up but failed.

“Forgive us but we are doing what it is best for Azeroth and for the Alliance. It pained us to watch your own father and the rest of the Alliance Leaders sell you to that brutish orc. We feared that he would hurt you or worse. So, we are taking you away from this madness and be free from the Orcs and their wicked ways forever.” The gnome explained as he used his machinery to brew some tea.

Anduin sighed as he knew that this was just a misunderstanding like before.

“Listen, no one is making me do this against my will. I accepted the Warchief’s offer to bring peace to the fractions of Azeroth.” The prince sighed as he hoped that it would be enough to have them let him go.

The Gnome finished making the tea as he carefully poured it into four fancy decorative teacups that looked a lot like the ones that were stolen from Harp.

“Your majesty, your good heart and pure soul is truly a thing of beauty. You are willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of the Alliance. Don’t worry, we will save you and everyone else.” She assured him as Anduin was still trying to escape.

“Where are you taking me?” The Priest demanded as the Dwarf smirked.

“Why, we are going to bring you to your wedding, your real wedding.” The Dwarf explained.

* * *

Later at the Base of the Extremist…

The three leaders of the radical groups waited for the airship to arrive with the Prince of the Alliance.

The ever-vengeful leader of the Brotherhood, Vanessa VanCleef was especially thrilled for she knew that this would destroy the King of the Alliance, Varian Wrynn. She had lost her father to that man and her father with his fellow builders was cast out for refusing to be slaves. Now, not only will she become treated as Queen of Azeroth, but Varian will have to watch from a prison cell as his most precious treasure becomes hers.

The ship finally docked, and the loyal warriors of their cause brought forth the prince, who struggled to break free.

“Your majesty, welcome.” The leaders of the dangerous and radical groups greeted as Anduin gave them a nasty glare.

* * *

Meanwhile at Harp’s ship…

“Look, you have only a few seconds to confess before you have to talk to the Warchief and the High King themselves.” The necromancer Harp warned as one and only surviving of the perpetrators was tied down to a chair in a cell.

“I shall never betray our cause, filthy Horde scum.” He sneered as the undead woman’s partner was sighing in irritation.

“Listen, what you and your group are doing is making things worse for-.” Melinar began as he tried to hide the anger in his voice.

“Too late, they’re here,” Harp announced as the angered orc and king were in front of the cell doors, ready to get answers.

“Anything?” Jaina wondered.

“Nope, he won’t talk, and I can’t use the truth serum on him, we don’t know if he’s taken anything that could cause a nasty reaction.” Harp answered with a pop at the “P”.

“You’ve done your part, Grimsly. Now, this is our responsibility.” Varok spoke as they could feel the tension and rage between the two leaders.

The others knew when things are going to get nasty and decided to leave the leaders alone with the prisoner. They headed up to the deck of the ship and decided to make small talk since there was nothing else to do. Might as well chat while they try to drown out the painful screams of the prisoner as the Warchief and High King seek answers.

“Say, Spitfire, I was wondering about your relationship with Godsend. Is he like your secret son or something?”

“What?!? N-no, of course not! Tiffin was Anduin’s mother!” Jaina blushed as she felt embarrassment from the very thought.

“Well, I just assume because you act a certain way with him.”

“He’s my nephew, of course, I would act a certain way.”

“No, you don’t act like an Aunt, you act like a mother. Why is that?” Harp wondered as memories returned to Jaina.

Memories she wished she could forget.

“That is personal.”

“Err… sorry about that. But, don’t worry about Godsend, we’ll find him.” Harp assured as the screaming from the prisoner finally stopped.

Then they heard steps as Varok and Varian came back up.

“Alert the others, we are setting course for Theramore Isle,” Varian announced.

* * *

On Theramore Isle, underground….

Prince Anduin was being dragged by members of the Extremists while their faceless leader explained their plan to them.

“You see, your majesty, it is your solemn duty to keep the peace of Azeroth and the purity of your bloodline in check. Marrying that filth will only bring more of their kind. You can’t just clean a festering wound; you need to cut it off.” He explained as he and the other leaders presented a giant mana bomb.

“We are going to wipe out the Horde and all those that support them, bringing peace to our followers, including the Alliance Leaders.” The Twilight Hammer leader simply explained.

This brought horror to the prince.

“You can’t do this! There are many innocents of the Horde.”

“No one is innocent in the Horde, your majesty. But you, you are. A heart of gold that is trying to see the good of all even when it’s not there. A flaw in your rule that will be fixed.”

“My rule?”

“Yes, you have a role to play in the Azeroth after the elimination of the Horde and Horde Lovers. We need a Wrynn to be King of all of Azeroth and a Queen who can keep him in check. Meet your bride, your highness.” The Extremist introduced as the Leader of the Defies Brotherhood appeared in a wedding dress.

“Vanessa VanCleef?”

“So, you have heard of me? I’m flattered, after all, it is your father’s fault that I lost everything. Now I’m taking the people he loves in his life.”

“Miss. VanCleef, please don’t do this. I am sorry for what has happened to you. The Black Dragon Onyxia ruined many lives and manipulated everyone.”

“Enough, I don’t want to hear it. Get him ready for the altar and prepare the bomb! We are going to start our wedding with a big bang.” Venessa smirked as she watched while Anduin was being placed in a prison cell far away.

* * *

Later in the prison cell of Theramore Isle…

Anduin can hear it, can hear the battle between the radical groups and some other force.

He knew it was his father and his groom with both fractions of the army coming to rescue him, but they needed to save Azeroth. The Mana Bomb was too massive, it wouldn’t just wipe out the Horde but every living thing in Azeroth. The blond prince stopped as he heard someone coming, it was a small Dwarf man, fumbling with the keys.

“Your majesty! Thank goodness you are okay!” The Dwarf sighed in relief as he opened his prison and freed the prince with a communication pendent, “Listen, your father is waiting for us on the ship! Lady Proudmoore, I found the prince!”

“We can’t leave yet! There is a Mana Bomb strong enough to destroy everything!” Anduin warned.

 _“What?!? Anduin, stay right there! Make sure the bomb is not going anywhere!! I’ll be there soon!”_ Jaina ordered as the two stayed close to the bomb, Anduin not knowing he had a cut on his palm with the drops of blood placed in a vial by the Dwarf.

* * *

Later…

Jaina and Harp finally made it but then they find the Prince captured with the Dwarf wounded as a ship driven by Venessa with the Mana Bomb on board.

“STOP THAT SHIP!!” Harp hollered as she shot her magic arrow and began to pull, causing the ship to stop a bit.

She summoned the undead to hold the ropes while she created more arrows, “Spitfire, get Godsend! I got this!”

Jaina nodded as she flew up to the ship!

Waiting for her was Venessa as she unleashed her fury on the sorceress while Anduin was tied up! The blond prince struggled as he could see more Extremists coming and killing the undead! Luckily, the Alliance and Horde led by his father and Varok came in to help keep the ship from leaving! Anduin struggled as he noticed a knife left behind by Vanessa. He used his mouth to grab the knife to break free and reached the deck.

Varok spotted him as Vanessa was pushing Jaina away to try and catch Anduin!

“Prince Anduin, jump!” Varok shouted at him!

The Prince saw him then turned to see Venessa coming! He jumped as he could feel the leader of the Defies Brotherhood’s fingers nearly touching him then gets caught by the old orc!

“NO!!!” Venessa thundered but was knocked out by Jaina.

“Spitfire, the ship!!” She shouted as Jaina steered the airship into the ground.

As it hit the ground, both the necromancer and the sorceress race to the bomb to deactivate it. With mere seconds before it would blow, they were able to contain and destroy it without it exploding. Now that the threat of the Mana Bomb, they could focus on the battle.

With Prince Anduin safe, if brought enough fuel for them to claim victory over the Extremists with most of them captured.

With the Twilight Hammer, Brotherhood and most of the Extremists captured, it was a time to relax. Varian hugged his son close as he was beyond happy to see him again.

“Anduin, thank goodness your safe.” The king smiled as the Necromancer and Sorceress arrived.

“Actually, you should thank the Warchief. He was the one that saved him from that crazy lady.” Harp pointed out.

“It’s true, he did save Anduin. You at least owe him some small gratitude.” Jaina confirmed as it frustrated the orc.

“How little?” Varian sneered as he clenched his fists.

“A thank you.”

Varian breathed as he turned to the Warchief.

“Warchief Varok…”

Everyone watched, thinking that this might actually kill the king.

“T-thank you.” Varian struggled.

“You are welcome, High King.” Varok bowed to the king who looked in pain.

“Now that one of the wonders of Azeroth just happened, should we head back, get some rest and start fresh on the wedding tomorrow?” Harp advised.

“That’s sound best. Let’s all return back to Pandaria.” Varok ordered as everyone left the deserted city.

* * *

Later at night…

“So, it seems that your plan has failed, sister.” The demon sneered, “The master will have your head.”

“Oh, the plan was a success and is thrilled for my arrival.” She smiled as she tore away from her Dwarf form and revealing her true self.

She wiggled the vial once filled with blood transformed into some strange sludge.

“What is that?”

“Something from the Prince’s heart and the destroyer of Azeroth.” The she-demon smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take a break from this fanfic and work on some other stuff. I may come back an do a series.


End file.
